Growing Hearts
by i heart kellan
Summary: Dr. Robin Scorpio & Dr. Patrick Drake have been broken up for about a month and a half. The two aren’t happy and everyone can see it. What happens when Patrick learns that Robin is pregnant. Can the two make it without each other? Will Patrick want to be
1. Finding Out The Truth!

Dr. Robin Scorpio & Dr. Patrick Drake have been broken up for about a month and a half. The two aren't happy and everyone can see it. What happens when Patrick learns that Robin is pregnant. Can the two make it without each other? Will Patrick want to be a part of his child's life?

* * *

He had been away for far too long and he didn't know what to do or even say. Right after he watched Robin leave their once apartment, he had went to a convention a week later in Manhattan. Just working at the same place where his now ex girlfriend works would be too hard. He even stayed in Manhattan for some 'Patrick' time because he wasn't even sure how to face Robin. Hell, when he came back, he had been so close to sleeping with Leyla again, but he couldn't do it. Robin was his first love and he wanted her back in his life. He was still upset at himself that he had slept with Leyla. To prove his point, Robin wasn't saying a word to him.

There was one problem, though. Robin wanted a child but he just didn't think he would ever be a great father. He hadn't told Robin, but truth be told, Patrick didn't want to end up like his drunken father. He just assumed that he would be just like his dad and no child could ever go through that. He had gone from a loving father to a crippled drunk and Patrick wouldn't want his child to be subjected to _that_. He just wouldn't be able to forgive him.

Patrick watched Robin come off of the elevator with Kelly, obviously in a deep conversation. As their eyes locked, Patrick couldn't help but to wonder what the two were talking about. He then remembered the phone call he had got from his father. Was Robin really going to go through with this artificially insemination crap? Why would his Robin even do such a thing?

He was reading over some charts when he felt a hand on his back. He rolled his eyes as he turned to look at Leyla. Did she honestly think that he was going to have sex with her? He had been back for a couple days after being away for two months.

"Dr. Drake, can I talk to you for a sec?" Leyla asked, looking up into his dark eyes.

"Yes, Nurse Mir, how can I help you?" Patrick asked, looking down at the 'Anderson' chart that Robin and him had been working on.

"I was wondering---"

As he heard her voice, he was blocking out her whiny voice. He just couldn't believe that he had almost had sex with her. Being without Robin was making him crazy and he didn't know what to do. All Patrick knew was he wanted to go to Robin and kiss her like his life depended on. Then again, he just knew that kissing Robin wouldn't happen. If he did try to kiss her, Robin would step away from him, or she would even slap him after the kiss had happened. All these thoughts rummaged through his mind and all he wanted was to be with the one woman he truly did love.

"Dr. Drake? Um, Dr. Drake? Dr. Drake!"

Patrick jumped a little when he heard Leyla's irritating voice. He sighed when he looked down at the student nurse. "Yeah?"

"Didn't you hear anything I said?" Leyla asked with a cute pout upon her face, taking a deep breath.

"Uh, no, sorry. What did you say, Nurse Mir?" Patrick asked, turning his eyes onto the young woman that was in front of him.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat sometime?" Leyla asked, batting her eyelashes at Patrick, flashing him a smile.

"Uh, I don't think that's a bright idea."

Before Leyla could say a word, Regina grabbed Leyla's arm, and pulled her away from the handsome doctor. As Patrick watched the two, young nurses walk down the hall, Patrick's eyes fixated on Robin.

_I miss you, Robin, and I can't help but wonder… do you miss me like I miss you?_

Patrick couldn't help but to think of that thought running through his head over and over. He wondered if this breakup would put a strain on their professional life with each other.

© § © § © §

Robin's cheeks flushed out, listening to Kelly's instructions. She leaned back against the wall, biting against the corner of her bottom lip. She was still in shock but she could not hide the smile from her face. This was what she wanted for the longest thing.

"So, how's two weeks sound?" Kelly asked, flashing Robin a warm smile on her face.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful time for me." Robin threw her arms around Kelly, being so happy right now. She stepped back and blushed. "Sorry. I guess you can tell that I am really excited."

"It's okay, Robin. I've seen worse."

After a few minutes later of talking, Robin walked into the locker room.

© § © § © §

Patrick couldn't help but watch Robin walk into the locker room, remembering all the times they would have their daily fun in the shower. A sigh left his lips, lowering his head while he looked over some of his charts, feeling like there wasn't a damn thing he could even do.

"Hey Patrick."

Patrick smiled, looking over at Kelly Lee, who stood next to him. He also looked that Kelly looked a little too happy but he decided not to press why.

"Hey Kelly."

"I don't mean to pry, Patrick, but how are you doing… since the breakup?" Kelly asked, running a hand through her hair with a blush cascading over her cheeks.

Patrick got really tense when he heard her question and he sighed. "Well, I just came back from the convention in Manhattan. I really thought I would be all right but I'm not. I… I miss her, Kelly, and I wish that there was nothing I could do to get her back. I know I fucked up pretty big, Kelly, but she won't listen to a damn word I have to say. Robin Scorpio will be the end of me." He frowned, running a hand through his dark hair.

Kelly saw the sadness in his eyes and she sighed, wishing that she could tell that Robin was pregnant with his child. The two had been broken up for a while but Kelly knew that Patrick wouldn't want to be a deadbeat dad. It seemed to her that this was none of her business but she couldn't help it. The two of them had to talk and stop being stubborn. She knew that would just be a long shot of getting the two stubborn doctors to open up, especially Robin.

"Patrick, you need to find the courage to talk to Robin. Are you honestly going to let Robin break up with you and not say anything to her, Patrick? I thought you were smarter than that. I mean, your Patrick Drake, top neurosurgeon, and you haven't done a damn thing to get back the woman you love." Kelly looked at Patrick with a raised eyebrow, placing her chart down on the counter of the Nurses Station, and placing her hands on her hips. "Trust me, I know you still love her. Everyone can see it. Hell, even that slutty nurse can see it. Just talk to her. You are giving everyone a headache.

Patrick looked at Kelly in total shock. "What the hell, Kelly? Robin dumped me because she got mad that I was hanging out with Leyla when Robin turned me down. Why should I give her the reward of talking to her, Kelly? Of course you would say this to me. Lainey and you are Robin's best pals and I get blamed in all of this. This is so fucking great and you know it, Kelly. This is Robin's and my fault. I know that but I don't need some damn messenger."

Kelly wanted to tell Patrick about Robin's pregnancy but it just wasn't her business. Robin would be upset at her, especially since she would be breaking the patient/doctor confidentiality, and that would be the last thing she would do. She would not risk her job by telling Patrick that his ex girlfriend, Dr. Robin Scorpio was pregnant with his child. If Robin didn't tell Patrick before the tomorrow night, she would have to threaten Robin. She was not going to have this man, who she used to crush on because of his amazing abilities in the sack, snap at her because he missed Robin.

Patrick noticed that Kelly seemed to be deep in thought and he shrugged that thought away. As much as he wanted to yell at her some more, it just wasn't any use, especially since if Robin caught him yelling at Kelly, he would never hear the end of it. Shaking his head, he simply walked away from her.

© § © § © §

Robin closed her eyes tightly as she placed her hands on the back of her neck where she was sitting on the bench, slouched just a bit. She was hunched over, not even sure what to do anymore. Robin was seven weeks pregnant and she felt like she was all alone in the pregnant. She had thought she could do this alone, but the fact that she was pregnant, Robin wasn't so sure now. The fact that she realized that Patrick was back in town didn't make it any easier.

Lifting her head up a little bit, she leaned her head back against the locker behind her, wishing she could just crawl into a hole forever and die. Maybe she should shrivel up and die? Robin sat up straight and nearly jumped when she saw Lainey enter the locker room but relaxed when she saw Lainey smiling.

"Hey Lainey. What brings you here?" Robin asked, putting on a straight face.

"Kelly told me the news, sweetie. Congratulations about your pregnancy. I'm so happy, and before you even ask, Kelly and me aren't going to say a word. We wouldn't do that to you."

Robin smiled lightly. "Patrick's not going to be happy about this. He never wanted me to have his children but here I am. I'm pregnant with his child and it tears me up inside because I'm not the least bit upset that I am pregnant with his baby. I've always wanted his baby, Lainey, but he isn't going to happen when he finds out the truth."

Lainey took a seat next to Robin on the bench she was sitting on and takes one of Robin's hands into her own hand, wanting to make her more comfortable, and to bring a smile on Robin's face. All Lainey wanted to do was to bring a happier look to her face.

"Sweetie, you still need to tell Patrick. If he finds out from someone else that you're pregnant with his child, he might not be able to forgive you. I know you wouldn't want that to happen and he's already upset."

"Upset? Why would he be upset?" Robin asked, concern filling inside of her eyes.

"Patrick lashed out at Kelly after she asked him how he was dealing with the breakup, Robin."

Robin sighed, rubbing her fingers across her temple. "What the hell? He had no right to last out at her, Lainey! This is why I am glad that I am single. He's so damn… judgmental."

Lainey sighed, placing the hand that had been holding her hand on Robin's shoulder, giving it a soft rub, and then squeezing it. "Robin, he loves you, and you love him. Remember, he thought he would never be in a committed relationship?"

Robin laughed at the memory, a small grin plaguing across his face. "As much as I miss him, we can never be together. If he wants a part in his child's life, that's fine, but Patrick and I will never be together. If you don't remember, he could never see me as the mother of his children. I've ruined his life by getting pregnant."

"Robin, I know you're upset and all, but you need to do this. Being pregnant and having a child of your own is what you have always wanted. Besides, with you being HIV positive, you need to take precautions." A small smile came over Lainey's face when she saw the confusion on Robin's face. "What I mean is Patrick better get another HIV test done."

Robin sighed, nodding her head. "I know that, Lainey. I'm not stupid, you know. I just--- just don't want him to feel obligated to this child or me for that matter. As much as I want Patrick to raise this child with me, I know that it will never come to chat. This baby is going to need all the love that it can get from all the friends and family I have."

Her blurry vision from the tears in her eyes didn't help her. Lainey gave Robin a kiss on the cheek and then stood up to her feet. "If you ever need someone, you can always talk to me, Robin. I'm your doctor and I am friend as well. Remember that whenever you need someone to talk to, I will be there for you in an instant."

© § © § © §

Robin had been thinking of a way to talk to Patrick or even what to say. She knew that she had to tell Patrick the news about her pregnancy, especially with her being HIV positive. As she walked into the locker room the next afternoon, her face froze where she saw Leyla's body against Patrick's, and a large lump filled her throat, tears filling her brown eyes. As she saw Leyla's hand wondering under Patrick's scrubs top, feeling his hard abs, a frown came to her face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you two. I'll leave now."

Before Patrick could even say anything to Robin when he pushed Leyla off of him, Robin had dashed out of the locker room. Patrick looked down at Leyla, who was sitting on the floor with one of her feet underneath her. All she did was smile.

"Patrick, what was that for?" Leyla asked with a frown.

"Leyla, I told you before I left you for the convention in Mercy. I'm not interested in you and I don't think I ever will. You can find a better guy, Leyla. I am still in love with Robin and there's nothing that could make me not love her."

"But she's pregnant. I told you that she's pregnant." Leyla frowned, crossing her arms over her chest, shaking her head. "I don't understand how you still want her after her not telling you, Patrick. She's deceitful and you know that I am correct."

"I don't care if she's pregnant. So what if she's pregnant, Leyla. I mean, this only makes me love her more, and the nerve of you spilling the news about her being pregnant only makes me not like you any more. I love Dr. Robin Anna Devane-Scorpio. She's my world, Leyla. I know you may not understand this but Robin makes me feel good about myself when we're together. I used to think I could only want sex from women and nothing else but sex. Things changed when the first night Robin and I made love for the first time." As he saw the discomfort on Leyla's face, he continued. "I had said it was nothing but mind bending sex when it was much more than that. Over the few weeks, we would sneak around the hospital, having sex in this locker room, the shower, and our favorite place. The storage closets were places we would have the most erotic fun."

Leyla was very uncomfortable and she gulped. "I don't want to hear about your sex escapade, Dr. Drake. I don't think I can live another second with you being with her. It's just sickening."

Patrick just chuckled, sorrow still filled across his face. "I may not be with Robin, Leyla, but I won't be with you, either. I am not a user, and I know if we were to get together, that's all it would be like the time we had sex. It was a mistake and it can't happen again."

Leyla closed her eyes, feeling the tears fill her eyes. "Dr. Drake, you can't mean that, can you?"

Patrick put his hand on the handle of the door of the locker room when he stepped away from her. "Nurse Mir, I mean it with every bone in my body. Don't come near Robin or me. Trust me, I would not come near me if I were you."

© § © § © §

Robin was on the roof of the hospital, looking at the buildings in New York City. She was upset that after Patrick had slept with Leyla, he was going back to her. She lowered her head as she wondered if telling Patrick the truth would even be worth it. The last thing she did not need to deal with was yelling or screaming at her once love.

"Robin?" Patrick shut the door behind him when he got on the roof, biting on his lower lip. "I think that we need to talk. About everything."

Robin turned around. Anger was definitely written across her face and she placed her hands on her hips.

"Patrick, what could you possibly say to me? I saw Leyla and you kissing in the locker room, Patrick. There is nothing to be explained to you. You've moved on. A little quickly but I will adjust because I have to---"

"Robin, stop it! Damnit, will you just listen to me?" Patrick asked, running his hands over his temples. "I just want you to listen to me. Can you do that for me?"

Robin, being the stubborn woman that she simply is, just simply nodded her head at him. She didn't know what he could say to make everything better, but then again, it wasn't like the two of them were even on speaking terms.

"Well, before I explain what happened, I need to know if it's true, Robin? Are you pregnant? With my child?" Patrick asked, looking into the brown eyes that he was still in love with.

When Robin heard the words leave his lips, she was definitely speechless, especially since she wasn't even sure what to say to him. As she saw the questioning look on Patrick's face, Robin simply nodded her head at him.

"Were you going to tell me, Robin? I mean, really. Was this kid really going to really not know me? Are you really that selfish?" Patrick snapped off the deep end, shaking his head in disbelief. "Robin, I had to find out from Leyla. Do you know how hard it was for me to not go after you?"

Robin had a look of anguish written across her face. "Do you really think I am that heartless, Patrick? I would never do that to you. I was going to tell you all about this child but I was also trying to find the right words to say, Patrick. I never wanted to be the one to ruin your life. Hell, Noah and you don't even get along, and I am not about to expect you to be there. You can live your life the way you want or need to, Patrick. I'm sorry that she was the one to tell you and not… me."

As he saw the hurt in his eyes, he ran a hand over the back of his neck, in deep thought. "Robin, I know that I hurt you by spending all this time with Leyla, but I never thought you would overreact. I honestly think you could have handled the situation a lot better than you did, Robin."

"Overreact? You got to be kidding me, Patrick. We weren't even broken up that long and you had sex with her. Tell me… was she good, Patrick? Was she what you've been looking for her? With her, she can be your regular fuck buddy, Patrick?"

Patrick's eyes glared at her, anger seeping through the pores on his face. "Fuck buddy? What are you? In high school, Robin?" Patrick crossed his arms. "It was one time and you know it. Leyla was a mistake, Robin. I'm sorry I hurt you."

Robin glared at Patrick, crossing her arms over her chest. "Hurt me? You've done more than hurt me, Patrick. I'm sorry that I even slept with you that night in Jax's cabin. All of this was a mistake, especially us moving in together. I shouldn't have convinced myself that we could ever be anything more than colleagues. I wanted the works, and I should have given up on us when you told me you didn't want children with any woman, but no. I was having the time of my life being with you, Patrick. Now, I'm pregnant. Don't worry. I don't want your help in this."

"God, do you have to be so damn stubborn?" Patrick growled out.

"I learned it from the best, Patrick. You taught me well."

Patrick looked at her as he headed to the door before he turned to his eyes to look at her. "Robin, this isn't over, not by a long shot. We will be talking about everything since you're way too insecure about everything!"

"Ugh!" Robin threw her hands up in the air when she watched the door to the roof slam shut.


	2. Who Made You Boss?

Dr. Robin Scorpio & Dr. Patrick Drake have been broken up for about a month and a half. The two aren't happy and everyone can see it. What happens when Patrick learns that Robin is pregnant. Can the two make it without each other? Will Patrick want to be a part of his child's life?

↕ ♣ ♦ • Θ →

Robin or Patrick haven't talked to each other since their big blowout the two had the other day about their relationship that had fallen apart and their baby that Robin was carrying. Even though the two didn't really talk about their baby since they were too busy yelling at each other, there was some definite tension between the young doctors. It had seemed like a lifetime since the fight the two of them had.

A sigh left Robin's lips as she sat in the corner of the bathroom stall, not even bothering to close the door. It wasn't like anyone was going to even bother her after everything that's happened. Being seven weeks pregnant was something she was enjoying but it was also terrifying. She was a little over two months pregnant and all Robin had ever wanted was for a man to want her and this baby. It was too bad that the man that was the father was a man whore.

Of all people, Robin just had to date Patrick Drake. At first, she had thought he was the most handsomest, sexiest man she had ever met, but now, all he was a lying bastard. She was sitting on the floor with her feet on the ground, her knees to her chest, and she sighed, placing her head on top of her kneecap.

"Dr. Scorpio?"

Robin lifted her head and her eyes were met with Leyla's. She quickly looked away from the woman, not even sure why she was hear, especially since Robin thought that Leyla had one. She slept with Patrick, so there was no use of her even being here.

"Yes Nurse Mir. Can't you see I'm not feeling well?" Robin indicated to the toilet and to the stall that she was, of course, sitting in. "What do you need?"

Leyla kneeled down to her knees so she was a little close to Robin, biting down on her lower lip. "I came by to apologize, Dr. Scorpio I---"

Robin interrupted Leyla as she turned her head to look at her with anger inside of her eyes, which was very evident in them. "Excuse me? Apologize? You got what you wanted, Leyla. You were always, and I mean always around, Leyla. Even when Patrick and I had hit a rocky part of our relationship, there you were… at his side. Not even a month later, you two slept together. What could you possibly apologize for? Oh yeah! I almost forgot. How did it feel to tell Patrick that I'm carrying his child? Did it feel good to tell him that I'm pregnant?"

Leyla bit down on her lower lip as she looked at the pregnant woman beside her. "I know I shouldn't even be here but---"

"You're damn right you shouldn't be here, Leyla, but no, here you are! Why are you even here? Are you trying to apologize to me so Patrick can be your friend or something?" Robin asked, fury inside of her eyes, glaring at her. "Just get out of my sight. You make me sick."

Leyla sighed. "I just wanted to say I never meant any hard, Dr. Scorpio. We may not like each other but I would never want to hurt you. I just… have feelings for Patrick but something tells me he won't want anything to do with me."

"I don't need to hear this from you. I don't need to know that you have feelings for Patrick. Go after him if that's what you came here to tell me!" Robin snapped, looking back to the floor, pulling her knees even tighter to her chest, just wanting to hide in a hole, dying a slowly, yet painful death. "You had sex with him so there's nothing that is standing in your wait, Nurse."

Leyla glared at her, shaking her head in disbelief. "Look, all I came here to do was to apologize for how selfish I acted. You could at least show me a little dignity, Dr. Scorpio. What I have been trying to say this entire time is Patrick still loves you!"

Before Robin could even utter out a word to the spitfire, Leyla stormed out the locker room, and Robin sighed, leaning her head back. She had to give Leyla props, though, especially since the woman was _trying_ so hard to talk to her. Did Leyla really come all this way to talk to her about Patrick? To actually talk about his feelings for her? Was that the whole point of it all?

↕ ♣ ♦ • Θ →

After apologizing to Kelly from lashing out at her the other day, he had watched Leyla come out the locker room in tears. Not even ten minutes and he watched Robin come out of the locker room. He raised an eyebrow as he closed the Mancini chart that he had been looking through for the last thirty minutes. A sigh left his lips as he found himself knocking on Robin's office door.

"Come in." Robin said, her eyes looking through the telescope.

Patrick walked into Robin's office and he shut the door behind him. When he saw Robin look through the microscopic lens, he couldn't but help wonder what she was researching now. He then saw Robin look at him when she turned her head to look at him and he licked at his lip a little nervously. He could remember all the times they had been here of talking or Robin bent over her desk while he gave what she wanted.

"Patrick, what are you doing here?" Robin asked, lifting her head away from the telescope, putting the lens cover back on.

Patrick cleared his throat. "What did you do to Leyla, Robin?"

Robin raised her eyebrow at him, shaking her head in disbelief. "I should have known that this would be about her."

"Robin, _you_ made her cry, and I want to know what exactly you said or did to her."

Robin glared at him, leaning back a little against her desk, crossing her arms over her chest. "You have got to be kidding me! She came to me to try to apologize to me." Robin laughed harshly, looking at him while anger filled them. "I don't need anyone's pity right now, Patrick. If you have nothing nice or even convenient to say, you can just show yourself out. I don't need you."

A lazy smile curved to the corners of his face and he glared at her when he approached her, their bodies almost touching each other's. "Funny you say that, Robin, but your body says another thing. You need me more than ever, especially with you being pregnant. I'm not leaving your side and I don't care what you say or do. I WILL be a part of this baby's life. I may have not wanted a child, Robin, but I am sure as hell not going to abandon him or her because their whiny mother doesn't want me here. It just… doesn't… work that way, Robin, and you know I'm right."

Shocked by his words, she glared at him, now sitting on the edge of his desk. "Can we just get through one day without clawing at each other, Patrick? I am so sick and tired about fighting, especially about that shrew that you had sex with. I'm over it and everyone keeps on rubbing it in my face." Robin looked at her, running a hand through her dark hair, which had a few blonde highlights through it. "I just want to have a calm, laid back pregnancy."

"This is Port Charles, Robin. Nothing in this town will ever be calm or laid back. I mean, there's a crazy, mad man on the loose, there's Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan, who I am still not very fond of, and lastly, Lorenzo Alcazar just came back from the dead, along with his son, Diego. At this moment, Robin, nothing is going to get any better."

"They're not bothering me like some people are. The only people bothering me are Leyla and you, Patrick. I just need some peace and quiet to ease myself. Jason is a friend and Sonny's like the brother I never had." A sigh left her lips as she closed her eyes, thinking back to Stone Cates. "I've been through so much hell in my life that I deserve this, Patrick. I just need to get a break from all the chaos. I have Carly and Leyla barking at me. I really don't need this from you too."

Patrick looked at Robin, taking a step back from Robin. "Robin, all I am asking is for you to talk to me, okay? I mean, you're pregnant with my child, and it's like you expect me to step away from this baby. I won't do it, Robin. I'm not going to turn out like my father did. Even though the situations are different, it's still the same, Robin. You can't and WILL NOT restrict me from this pregnant. For the first time in my life, I am wanting to do something that is actually life changing." Patrick looked down at the floor of her office, shuffling his feet, a thing he did when he came nervous. "Can you honestly tell me that you don't need me in your life of all times?"

"Patrick," Robin sighed, closing her eyes tightly. "I'm pregnant with your baby, something that you don't want. In case you forgot, you told me that you could never see me as the mother of your child. Hell, you can't see yourself raising a baby, and now, just because I'm pregnant, you want this child?"

As Patrick watched Robin place her hands on her hips, Patrick leaned back against the wall near the door, shaking his head exasperatingly at the short doctor. "I swear, Robin, you are by far the most stubborn woman I've ever laid my eyes upon."

Robin was now sitting on her desk with her hands on her hips, just staring at him, not saying a word. She knew that he only felt pity for her that she was pregnant. She remembered those words that had left his words when she dumped him. _I can never seen you as the mother of my children, Robin_. Those words had stung her so badly and she wasn't even sure if this child deserved to know a man like her father. As much as she wanted this child, maybe this baby could be a lot better if she didn't even have it. Shaking her head, a frown came over her face. She could _never_ ever have an abortion. She had always wanted a child and this would simply destroy her.

"Did you get checked out, Patrick?" Robin suddenly asked, licking at her bottom lip. The last thing she would ever want would for him to contract the virus.

Patrick simply nodded his head. "Don't change the subject, Robin. When's your next appointment? I want to be there for and with you."

Robin sighed, shaking her head in disbelief. "Patrick, you don't have to be here. I told you that I could do this by yourself."

"Oh yeah, sure. You were just in the bathroom stall puking your guts out. That sounds about lovely, Robin. I don't get why you won't let me do this for you. For the first time in my life, I am not thinking about you or me, Robin. I am thinking about this wonderful, little life we created. Just let me do this. Can you honestly tell me you don't even want me there?" Patrick asked, leaning his head back against a file cabinet. "I just want to experience this with you."

"Why do you want to do this so badly, Patrick? Last thing I remember, you told me you didn't want to be a father, or that I shouldn't even be the mother of your child, Patrick. We're broken up and here you are. I will never understand you." Robin walked to the window after she slid off of her desk, looking into the darkened sky. "I just want to be able to breathe, to be able to… be relaxed. Is that so much to ask for, Patrick? Can I ever get what I want in life?"

"No one ever gets what they want all the time, Robin. We want it. Hell, we crave, but no one can get their exact desires or wishes." Patrick looked down at the ground, licking at his lip once again, taking a deep breath. "Since you are too stubborn, I am going to leave you be. Maybe you will realize that you do need me during this pregnancy."

Before Robin could say anything, she heard the door click, and she sighed when she looked around her empty office. Did Robin really need Patrick? Did she want to be in his life now? Would he turn away from her once this child was born?

Just thinking about these thoughts only brought sad tears to her eyes. Her eyes were now damp and she took a deep breath, rubbing her stomach. Her stomach growled due to the lack of food she hadn't ate this afternoon. If Kelly, Patrick, or Elizabeth knew about this, they'd stuff food down her throat until she was sick to her stomach.

Jumping a little to the phone ringing, Robin looked at the name, and she smiled lightly.

"Hey Mom."

↕ ♣ ♦ • Θ →

Patrick was crouched down at his locker, groaning when he leaned his head back against the cold metal. All he wanted was for Robin to want him to be there. Wasn't this what she wanted for him? It seemed like every thought in his brain couldn't answer his questions. Robin was his everything or _was_ his everything at the time. Now that she was pregnant, he felt a closeness to Robin that he didn't even think was possible, and it scared the living crap out of him. An insecure smile curved to the corner of his lips when he looked up at the man in from of him.

"Hey sport, what's wrong?" Noah asked, taking a seat next to him on the floor. "You all right in there?"

Patrick gave his father a shrug and sighed. "I---I don't know, Dad. My life has changed ever since I came back. I wish Robin hadn't broken up with me, but maybe, at the time, it was what we needed. Now, I don't think us being apart right now is such a good time."

Noah looked at him with a confused frown on his face. All Noah wanted was for his son to be happy. He never liked most of the decisions he made but he would always support his son. Patrick, along with Robin, had saved his life when he buried himself in alcohol. After his wife had died, for years, he would go to Jake's, and drink until he wouldn't feel anything. It was just the best knowledge that he knew of.

Right now, Noah that something was bothering his son, and he hoped he would come out and tell him. "I am sorry but what do you mean by that, son?"

Patrick lifted his head from his hands and turned to his father. "Before you hear it from anyone else, I better be the one to tell you this, Dad. Robin's pregnant. Actually, she's almost eight weeks."

Noah was in shock and he could see how depressed his son looked. "Oh wow. Well, son, congratulations about this. I'm finally going to be a grandfather." He gave him a generous smile, patting his back. "How does Robin feel about this, though? Having a baby, I mean?"

"I really thought that she would be thrilled. Hell, I thought she'd be crying out of joy or even the slightest bit ecstatic. Sadly enough, Robin's not, and I don't know what to do, Dad. I told her I wanted to be there for her but she's only pushing me away. I never thought I would ever want kids with her. Hell, I never thought I could ever want kids." Patrick looked up at the ceiling.

"Because of me." Noah stated, stretching his legs out in front of him, placing his hands into the pockets of his doctor's coat.

"Yeah."

Noah sighed, looking over at his son. "Patrick, I loved you, and still do. You were the best son I could ever ask for. I wish I had acted different on your mother's death but I can't change the past. You know that you got to make your own future. You can't judge what I did. Think of it this way." Noah took a deep breath before he continued. "You can't judge a book by its cover, Patrick. It may look hideous on the outside but it might be something worthwhile in the inside."

Patrick gave his father a weak smile before he simply nodded his head. "I know that now, Dad, but Robin, she's a different story. Then again, I told her before we broke up that I didn't want her to be the mother of his child." Patrick turned his head away when he saw the scowl on his face. "I know, I know, Dad. It was the most selfish thing I could have sad at the time, especially with her being pregnant with my son or daughter."

"What if she has twins, Patrick?" Noah prompts, not being able to hide the smile from his father.

"Oh God. I didn't even think about that." Patrick gulped, terror obviously written across his face

Noah laughed. "Calm down, son. She probably won't have twins. It was just a little, harmless teasing."

Patrick glared at him, being stubborn. "I hate you, Dad. Why the hell did you have to say that? Now, that's the only thing I can think of."

Noah patted Patrick's arm, standing up, and watched Patrick stand up to his feet. "Son, you got to have a little fun right now. You just need to relax. You have a baby and being stressful right now certainly isn't good for you."

Patrick eyed his father with a raised eyebrow. "When did you become so smart, Dad?"

Noah chuckled. "I'm your father. It's my duty to know what to say at the right moment. Just relax, son. You need to calm down. Let Robin come to you."

↕ ♣ ♦ • Θ →

It had been a couple of days since Patrick and Robin had talked to each other about their problems with each other about their fallen relationship or about this baby Robin was carrying. Even though she wasn't showing, she was becoming annoying, and such a bitch towards everything.

Robin stormed off away from the Nurses Station, tears strolling down her face, and she stormed into the locker room, glaring at a few nurses, who stared at her. They all scattered like there was a fire in the locker room and Robin plopped down on a bench, leaning her head back against the locker. She was just so tired.

"Dr. Scorpio, we need to talk, and I'm not leaving until you give me the time of day."

Robin fluttered open her brown eyes, looking very tired as she looked at Leyla, a sigh leaving Robin's lips. A glare was definitely noticed in Robin's eyes.

"You're kidding, right? You obviously didn't hear me the other day when I was puking my guts out? Or… are you too stupid to even care? Does information just go in one ear and then out the other?" Robin asked, standing up to her feet. "I don't have time to listen to your bull, Nurse. Just get the hell out of my face."

Leyla walked over to Robin, crossing her arms over her chest. "No! Just listen to me. All I want to do is apologize for what I did. If I hadn't slept with Patrick, the two of you would be together, expecting a baby, and I know this won't excuse my phony ways or anything---"

Robin's hand came flying across Leyla's cheek and she glared at her. "I told you. I don't want to hear your tire excuses. If I don't want to talk to Patrick, what makes _you_ think I'd want to hear a word you'd have to say to me?"

Leyla rubbed her cheek and sighed. "Because you want to hear it. You want to hear that while he was having sex with me, he was thinking of you, Robin. He didn't care about me. As much as I wish he did, he couldn't give me what I wanted. He couldn't let _you_ go, Robin. That man is smitten when it comes to you. He loves you so much, and just like he says, he wants to be there for you and this baby. Let this man this in."

Listening to Leyla's words hurt but she knew she was right. Ever since the two had gotten together, he had been soft towards her. He would protect Robin from anything. She remembered the time she got shot how he had helped Carly save her life. She wouldn't have believed it but Elizabeth, Nikolas, and Emily had told her that's what happened.

"I don't get it." Robin closed her eyes, feeling her throat getting tight, rubbing her stomach. "Why? Why did you go after him when I broke up with him, Leyla? I mean, I knew women liked him, but you couldn't wait until he got over me?"

"As much as it hurts me, he was never going to get over you, Robin. In fact, from what I've heard from Jason Morgan, you're not an easy woman to get over. Hell, I think Jason still has a soft spot for you in his heart, but this isn't about him. This is about Patrick and that man loves you."

Shaking her head in disbelief, "He doesn't love me, Leyla. You don't know what you're talking about. He had sex with you and he's gone from being my boyfriend to that playboy again."

Leyla laughed, shaking her head. She walked to Robin, sitting down next to her, becoming serious all over again. "I'm not trying to play matchmaker, and I know we don't get along, but I need to tell you this. Patrick hasn't gone back to his old ways, Robin. Every, single time you walk into the room, his eyes never leave yours. Even when you leave the room, he stares at you until he can't see you."

Robin blushed to the words, wondering if what Leyla was telling her was the truth. She stood up to her feet, rubbing her back a little. She turned to her, not even sure what to say to the woman.

"I, um, thank you, Leyla."

Leyla watched Robin leave and she rubbed her soft temples across her face. _I may not like you, Robin, but Patrick loves you, and I will do anything to make that doctor happy… even if it risks me losing his friendship._


	3. Darkened Lies!

Dr. Robin Scorpio & Dr. Patrick Drake have been broken up for about a month and a half. The two aren't happy and everyone can see it. What happens when Patrick learns that Robin is pregnant. Can the two make it without each other? Will Patrick want to be a part of his child's life?

**¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥**

Robin looked nervously down at her feet as she stepped onto the roof of the hospital. She still couldn't believe how nice Leyla had been to her. She wasn't even sure what to believe anymore, though. Patrick and Leyla had been hanging out a lot more or so she thought. Robin just didn't know what to say or do at this moment in her life. She was pregnant and alone. Sure, she knew she could do this by herself, but the truth was Robin really didn't want to do that. Being pregnant and alone like her mother had been, Robin knew she didn't want this to end.

Robin sat down in the corner of the roof, leaning her head forward as she really wasn't even sure what to do anymore. Her life was a mess, especially with Patrick upset at her. She had never meant for her life to go downhill or to even make Patrick's life as ruined as it was right now. For the first time in Robin Devane-Scorpio, she didn't know what to do, and before she knew it, the tears just couldn't stop coming.

"Robin?" Patrick sighed as he knelt down in front of her, pushing her hair back behind her ear. "What's got you like this? Have another run in with Leyla?"

Robin simply shook her head, pouting. "No, I just realized that I've ruined your life by getting pregnant, and there is no turning back, Patrick. I just want to say how deeply sorry I am."

Patrick was stunned by Robin's words. "Robin---"

"No Patrick, let me finish," Robin sighed, laying her head on her knees. "I've always wanted a baby but I never even thought about what you wanted. It was about me and never you. Now… there lies an innocent baby inside of me and I'm sorry. I know sorry isn't going to make this go away but I really thought that this baby would make me happy. Heck, I have part of you growing inside of me, Patrick, and even though you may not want to be part of this, I'm going to do this. If you choose to help me or not, it's okay, really. I never ever did ask for you or your support."

"Robin," Patrick sighed, running a hand through his dark locks. "Did you ever think that maybe I never wanted to be a father because I was afraid I'd turn out to be like my father?"

"Patrick," Robin licked across her bottom lip when her eyes landed on his eyes. "I never thought for one second that you would run out like your father did when your mother died. You're a strong, smart, and caring man that would make an excellent husband and father one day. As much as I want that to happen, it won't, and I need to stop dictating your life, Patrick. It's not fair for anyone."

"But what if I do, Robin? What if I just up and leave like my father did, Robin? You'd never be able to forgive me, Robin. I'd be wondering and asking me questions starting with 'what if' and I just don't know if I'd be able to do something like this, Robin. I really, really want to, especially with the talk I had with my Dad, but the last thing I would even want would be is to be a disappointment to our child."

"Patrick, you really think you would be a disappointment? Why would you even think such a thing like that at all?" Robin asked, lifting her head a little more so that their faces were only inches away from each other, and then standing up to her feel.

As Robin helped him to his feet, Patrick pulled his hand out of Robin's, knowing that she didn't want anything with him. All Patrick ever wanted was to give Robin the world but things were getting a little too serious. At one point in his life when Patrick and Robin were together, he had serious thought that the two would be together forever, but he didn't know what he was even thinking.

"Robin, look at the relationship that my father and me had when the two of us came in contact with each other. That is something that I am looking forward to have with a child. I'm not ready to have a kid, Robin, and you know that," Patrick sighed, looking down at her, and taking a deep breath. "I know that we can't turn back the time but I would really like to be there for the both of you."

Robin sighed, leaning against the wall of the roof. "I don't know, Patrick. I remember that you couldn't see me as the mother of your children, and here I am, almost three months pregnant."

"Robin," Patrick sighed, moving to stand next to her. "What I said that day was just anger. I don't even know why I would even say that. To be honest, you would be the only woman I would want to have my child or children, Robin. I want to be here at every beckon. Whatever you need, I want to be there."

When Robin felt Patrick's hand on her flat stomach, Robin relaxed against his touch. It had been such a long time since she had felt Patrick touch her so intimately, yet so innocently. Then, she remembered that Leyla and him had slept together.

"It doesn't matter, Patrick," Robin sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "You don't need to be here for me or this baby. You got Leyla."

Patrick looked down at the ground, licking across his bottom, chapped lip. "Robin, there's something that you need to know about Leyla and me. I lied."

"What do you mean you lied?" Robin asked all of a sudden, curious to what Patrick had to say.

"Well," Patrick sighed, walking a little bit away from her. He wasn't sure how she would react. "Leyla and me didn't really sleep together. Hell, we didn't even have our clothes off, Robin."

"But--- but you both told me that you slept together." Robin was more confused than ever at this moment in her life. "You made me believe that you two slept together when you didn't even have sex? Why?"

Robin was in shock that Patrick had lied to her. As relieved as she was, Robin Scorpio was also angry that Patrick would let her believe that he slept with Leyla.

"Robin," Patrick rubbed his temples along his face. "I was so angry that you dumped me and then finding out you were pregnant. I guess it was too much and I wanted you to feel the pain I was feeling. Now that I am going to be a father, there is no point starting off with a lie."

"I don't even know what to say to you, Patrick. This sounds like something a teenager would do, Patrick, and it sometimes makes me wonder if you're a man or a child."

Robin was angry that he would even lie to her about something, especially something like _this_, and it made her wonder if Patrick ever cared about her. She sighed, placing a hand on her flat stomach out of instinct, licking across her bottom lip, placing her hand on the back of her neck, rubbing it gently. This was something she never ever expected for Patrick to ever do.

Patrick watched Robin walk through the door that led back into the hospital and he sighed. He didn't think that she would be that angry but he had intentionally lied to Robin about Leyla. He wished that things between Robin and him weren't as bad as they were right now. He felt like things couldn't get any worse at that moment. All Patrick wanted was to be there for Robin. As scared, nervous, and petrified that he was, Patrick wanted to be there for the upbringing of his son or daughter.

**¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥**

It had been a couple of days since Patrick and Robin had talked to each other. Everyone, including Leyla, were worried about the two since the hospital had been quiet. Too quiet, actually, and it was nerve wrecking.

Walking out of the elevator with a plastic container of some hot tea from Mike's, Robin sighed, sipping on it, and the cup from her hand fell to the ground when she bumped into someone. When she saw who it was, she groaned. She did not need to deal with Patrick today and now she had no tea. As she threw her cup away, along with the lid, she watched the janitor mopping up her tea.

"That was some good tea too," Robin sighed, thankfully that she was wearing a pair of old scrubs. "You need to watch where you are walking next time, Dr. Drake."

Hiding the smile from his face, Patrick placed his hands on his hips. "I was watching where I was going, Robin. You were the one that bumped into me and you know it."

"I'm too exhausted to even argue with you," Robin grumbled, walking into her office.

She looked at her scrubs top and sighed. It had a big, blob, tea stain on her chest. Sighing, she placed the files down on her desk and walked towards the locker room.

**¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥**

Plopping down at the table in the cafeteria, Robin looked down at her tray. She had a thing of red Jell-O, an apple, a bottle of water, and a turkey sandwich. As she took a bite of her sandwich, she hoped that she would be able to keep her food down. As she looked across from her, she smiled as she saw Noah take a seat across from her. She had always liked him even when he had been a drunk.

"Hey Noah," Robin smiled, looking up at him, eating the mystery meat in the cafeteria, and she raised an eyebrow, making a face at him. "Ew, good luck with that."

Noah chuckled, taking a bite of the small salad he had got. "Very funny. Ha, ha, ha. So, I hear congratulations are in order?"

Robin blushed. He knew. She guessed that Patrick would tell his father but wasn't expecting it to be so soon, either.

"Thank you, Noah. I am still in shock that I am pregnant with your grandchild. I just hope in six months that Patrick will still be HIV negative."

"I'm sure he is," Noah said, touching her hand lightly, rubbing it lightly. "How are you by the way, Robin?"

Laughing a little nervous, Robin looked down at her food. "Besides the morning sickness, I'm---"

"No, I mean… how are YOU?"

When she realized what he was asking, Robin sighed, letting her right hand fly into her hair, ruffling some of it a little bit like a parent does to a child's hair. "Noah, I miss him. I really do but I'm just--- hurt. He lied to me what went on between Nurse Mir and so did she. I should have known that she would lie but he… deliberately lied to me, Noah, and he had told me before we broke up that he couldn't see me as the mother of his child. How does a woman handle that when she is pregnant with that man's child?"

Noah sighed. Patrick hadn't told him that but why would his son tell him that? He took a bite of the mystery meat and looked towards Robin. "He was probably upset, Robin. I don't know what went down between you two and I kind of don't want to know."

Robin frowned, not even sure what to say about that. Licking her lip, Robin looked towards the entrance of the cafeteria, and she saw Patrick walk in with Dr. Archer and Dr. Julian.

"I guess you're right, Noah," Robin sighed a little bit when Noah wiped away some of her tears that had fallen down her face.

"I love hearing that," Noah teased, looking at Robin. "If you ever need any advice about Patrick or just want to talk, you know you can always come and talk to me."

"I really appreciate that. Lainey told me the same thing when I was down and about," Robin told Noah as she watched Patrick, Andy, and Leo take a seat a few seats away from her. "I just--- think I need some time for me, you know?"

"Well, don't do anything crazy like going to the Markham Islands to rescue your father," Noah teased, watching a smile peer across Robin's face. "There we go! That's what I love to see, Robin."

"Oh Noah," Robin laughed lightly, looking at him, taking a bite of her Jell-O. "I wouldn't do anything that crazy for my father. He hasn't even called me since that time. I swear, I sometimes think you act more like my father than my own flesh and blood does."

"Well, he's an international spy just like your mother," Noah chuckled, looking at her. "They love you very much, Robin. Do they know about you being pregnant?"

Robin blushed and simply shook her head. "No. I did leave them an urgent voicemail for both of them, so I am hoping that they will be here in a couple of days, but I'm not sure if they will. My mother might but my Dad might not. I'm not going to waste my time on him."

"Robin," Noah frowned, pushing his plate to the side. "Give your father a chance like Patrick did for me. I never imagined my son would give me a second chance but we're slowly rekindling our father and son relationship."

"I'm happy for you, Noah. I really am but you aren't me. My father was gone for years, pretending to be dead, and then decides to abandon me once again. He doesn't deserve another chance," Robin pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked up at the clock. "Look, it was nice having lunch with you, Noah, but I need to get going."

Noah nodded his head. He watched Robin walk out the cafeteria after throwing her food away, and before he knew it, Patrick, Andy, and Leo moved towards Noah.

"Hey Dad," Patrick said, looking up at his father after he took a bite of his sandwich.

Noah looked at his son and scoffed. "You have some nerve, Patrick."

"Okay, what did Robin tell you?" Patrick asked, looking across the table at his father.

"Well, I am not going to get into all of it, but the one thing that's stuck in my mind is you told Robin you couldn't see her as the mother of your children?" Noah asked, placing his fork down. "I need to know I must have been hearing things. My SON wouldn't say that, would he?"

"Dad---" Patrick sighed, licking his lips.

"Patrick, how the hell could you say that to a woman, especially to a woman you're madly in love with?" Noah asked, standing up. "You are certainly and definitely not the man your mother and I raised. You know your mother would be very disappointed in you if she was here."

"Dad," Patrick tried again, looking up at his father.

"No Patrick. Don't even try to explain this to me. You got a beautiful woman pregnant and now… she's all alone. She may be pushing you away but you, my son, aren't trying hard enough. She's _having_ your baby, Patrick. Your life will never be the same now."

"How freaking wonderful!" Patrick groaned after his father stormed out of the cafeteria, not looking too happy the least bit. "Robin's even my own father on her side. This is so fucked up if you ask me."

Leo and Andy laughed. Shaking his head, Leo looked at Patrick, patting his back. "Dude, you did this, and you know I'm not trying to blame this. If you hadn't paid any interest into the student nurse, things might not have not been this bad."

"So… this is Leyla's fault?" Patrick asked, stirring his fork around the vegetables on his tray.

"No… this is actually your fault more than Leyla's. You flirted with her, Patrick," Andy said, sliding a hand into his blonde hair. "You need to talk to Robin, Patrick. This isn't going to be a happy time for you or Robin like it should be. You need to work yourself back into Robin's life. Go with her to Lamaze classes, go to her appointments with her, Patrick. Hell, buy her some steamed milk or tea. The gesture will be worth it in the end. I am not going to tell you what else you need to do, Patrick because this is all you."

Patrick nodded his head, taking a sip of the canned soda. He knew that Andy was right about this, and the only thing on his mind was Robin and their baby, especially since he knew that Robin was angry at him. He just didn't know what the first thing was that he had to do.

**¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥**

Robin just couldn't stop the smile spreading across from her face as she looked at the monitor. There was her baby on the screen. As Kelly continued to move the wand over the gel on her bulgy stomach, Robin blushed. This made it so real as she heard the heartbeat of her child. As she felt Patrick give her hand a squeeze, Robin smiled at the image. It had been a couple of weeks since she had talked to Noah.

"Well, everything looks pretty good, Robin," Kelly stated as she placed the wand beside the monitor. "Let me print you a picture and get you a DVD of this for the two of you."

Robin nodded her head as she watched Kelly clean off the gel from her belly before Robin turned her attention to Patrick. She didn't know what to make of his face right now.

"Here you go," Kelly said after a while, handing them both a copy of the sonogram picture as well as the DVD of their child.

After Kelly made sure Robin and Patrick understood everything, Kelly scheduled an appointment with Robin for two weeks. As Robin slid off of the bed, Kelly walked out, which left Robin and Patrick alone. All Kelly knew was they needed to talk.

"Thank you for coming, Patrick," Robin told him, walking out into the room, pressing the button for the elevator, and looking up at him.

"I told you I would be here for everything, Robin. When I told you I would be here, I was not going to hold you up," Patrick told her as they stepped into the elevator.

Robin pressed the number one on the elevator panel. "You know you don't have to go to every appointment with me. I can get my Uncle Mac or my cousins to come---"

"No!" Patrick said, looking over at her, flashing her a dimpled smile as he couldn't help himself. "I want to be there for our child, Robin. Even though he or she isn't born, I want to give them every notion of hope that I'm not going anywhere."

Robin blushed a little bit, looking down at the ground, placing a hand on her belly. "I guess I am just kind of scared that you are going to walk out on me, Patrick."

"I promise you that I'm not going anywhere, Robin. You are pregnant, which I must say, you look gorgeous, and I'm not going to abandon you, Robin. I am not going to let you do this alone, Robin," Patrick told her, placing his hand on the small of her back, helping her out of the elevator.

"I am going to be the size of a whale next month. I just know it," Robin laughed, letting Patrick help her out of the hospital.

If this was a month ago, Robin wouldn't even be letting Patrick touch her, but he had been so supportive of her and her pregnancy. She had remembered that talk she had with Noah about her father that Patrick came to her office with some saltine crackers, ginger ale, a piece of chocolate cake, a cup of steamed milk, and that dimpled smile on his face. She also remembered that her hormones broke loose where she broke down in tears out of happiness. She had never ever imagined that Patrick would do something so kind and sweet for her. What had touched her heart was when he fed her the slice of cake to her. Robin never imagined that her life would be so steady right now.

"If you are, which I'm not saying you are, you're going to be a beautiful whale," Patrick told her, leading her towards Kelly, knowing that she was hungry.

"You and your charm… it never does get old, does it?" Robin teased, sliding her body a little closer to him to keep herself warm. It was a matter of instinct.

Patrick smiled when she slid closer to him. "Nope, you love it, Robin."

Shaking her head, Robin laughed as she saw a pastry shop, noticing a cheesecake in the window. "Forget Kelly's, Patrick. Can we go to Dave's Donut and Pastry Factory?"

"Sure thing, Dr. Scorpio. Lead the way."

Robin grinned, looking up into his eyes before leading him into the pastry shop to get that delicious cheesecake she saw.


	4. I don't want to raise this child alone!

Dr. Robin Scorpio & Dr. Patrick Drake have been broken up for about a month and a half. The two aren't happy and everyone can see it. What happens when Patrick learns that Robin is pregnant. Can the two make it without each other? Will Patrick want to be a part of his child's life?

**¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤**

It had been a couple of weeks since Patrick Drake had spoiled Robin by buying her that box of strawberry cheesecake that she'd been craving for. When he had seen the way her eyes lit up, it was the least he could do for her since he didn't want to upset her. He still couldn't but wonder why he had lied to Robin about Leyla and him sleeping together. At the time, it seemed like the most natural thing to do, and he couldn't help but wonder what was going through Robin's head.

It still amazed him that Robin was actually pregnant with his child. He never ever wanted to become a father but he needed to be strong. Kelly had told him that Robin couldn't be under too much stress. He didn't know why she would tell him that, anyway. He was a doctor after all, but then again, this was Robin they were talking about. Robin was the most stubborn woman he had ever met and he would do anything to give Robin this child that was growing inside of her.

Last week had been the first time that Patrick was actually able to tell that she was pregnant through her maternity clothes . To Patrick, Robin was the most beautiful pregnant woman in the world, but he wasn't even sure how he was going to do this. Being with Robin was the most important thing in his life, yet he wasn't sure how he could muster being a father at the same time.

Patrick was walking out of the hospital when he bumped into someone. When he saw that it was Robin's uncle, he wasn't even sure what to expect from this man. The last time he had spoken to him was when Patrick had bailed Robin out of jail after he came back from Vegas a little early.

"Hey Patrick, where are you off to?" Mac asked, placing his pager on the loop of his jeans.

Patrick simply shrugged his shoulders. "I… I don't know. I am just getting off of work, actually."

Mac looked at the young man that had his niece's heart and he raised an eyebrow in confusion. He was very concerned and worried right now as Patrick really looked like he had been in some sort of train wreck right now. "Patrick--- Something is bothering you. What's going on with you? I haven't seen you this upset since you bailed Robin out of jail."

"It's nothing, Mac," Patrick lied, letting one hand rub the back of his neck for like the thousand time that afternoon. "I am just going through some stuff, that's all."

"Ah, I am guessing you're talking about Robin's pregnancy?" Mac asked, walking beside Patrick down the sidewalk away from General Hospital.

Patrick sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets of his jeans. "I only came here to do a surgery for Jason Morgan but I met Robin. I thought I'd never experience love or all these emotions I felt for your niece, Mac, and that scares the living crap out of me."

"Do you honestly think that every man in the world becomes a father by planning it with the woman he loves?" Mac asked, shaking his head with a sigh leaving his lips. "I never ever expected to raise Maxie or Georgie all by myself without Felicia by my side, Patrick."

Patrick didn't know much about Mac Scorpio, Georgie Jones, or even Maxie Jones, so he was definitely willing to listen to this man. He had been like a father to Robin after Robin had thought her parents had died in a boat explosion. Patrick simply nodded his head at Mac, waiting for him to go on.

"When I found out that Felicia was pregnant, I was scared, upset, and just so damn confused, but I knew this wouldn't be good for her or the baby she was carrying. She told me when she was four months along as she was very determined to have this baby, Patrick. I was upset that she waited so long to tell me. I just thought at first she had a stomach bug since a lot of people were getting sick, anyway," Mac said with a laugh, looking at her. "After going to a couple of ultrasounds, listening to Maxie's heartbeat and just seeing our daughter, I was in awe. Hell, I started to cry the second time I went to the ultrasound."

"Whoa… you cried?" Patrick asked, looking at Mac in awe, and a small smile peered over the young doctor's face. "I honestly can't see you crying over some _ultrasound_, Mac."

Mac just grinned at him. "When you find out that you're going to be a father, things you never thought you would do or even happen to you makes you do so many different things."

"What ever happened to Felicia?" Patrick asked as he looked at him, running a hand into his dark hair.

"Well, after Georgie was born, Felicia just couldn't handle it. She lost too much and she died right on the table," Mac said with a sigh leaving his lips. "That was the day I realized that these girls needed their father more than anything and I was going to give them everything Felicia would want them to have."

"That's what I am afraid of," Patrick replied as sorrow beamed inside of his eyes. "I don't want to lose Robin. I know that she's strong and all but something could happen during her pregnancy. I can't--- won't lose her, Mac. I love your niece more than anything in this world and it scares me that she could---"

"Patrick, don't do this to yourself," Mac said, placing a hand on his shoulder, and turned to look at him. "We both know that Robin's a very strong woman and being a mother is just one of the dreams she has ever wanted. Now that she is pregnant, you got to make sure she takes care of herself. If she loses this child, she will never forgive herself. I think that you need to talk to Robin."

**¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤**

After explaining to the landlord about him being the father of Robin's child, he pushed the door of Robin's apartment open after unlocking it with the key that the landlord had given him, Patrick let a deep breath leave his lips. Shutting the door as quietly as he could, he turned the lock so that no one could come inside. He licked across his bottom lip, looking around the apartment. He hadn't been here in quite some time and he let out a shaky breath leave his lips. He missed Robin but he was scared--- actually terrified.

Making his way past the living room and the kitchen, he walked down the extended hall of her hallway, and he heard some music playing in the last door on the right. Poking his head inside, he saw that Robin had fallen asleep to the jazz music playing from the radio in the corner of her room. Deciding to enter the room, he took a step forward.

After he had talked to Mac Scorpio, he knew that this man knew exactly what he was feeling towards his niece. He realized that Mac and him had a lot in common more than he realized.

Patrick's eyes gazed over Robin's small, fragile-looking body on the bed. Robin's left leg was draped off of the bed as her other leg was laying flat but bent in a way. The blanket covered her up to the waist but wasn't covering her upper body. As Patrick stepped closer, he saw that Robin's belly was protruding more clearly through a T-shirt he had bought her at a racecar derby. It was a Jamie McMurray shirt to be exact. Pretty soon, she would have to start buying more maternity tops.

As the last song on the CD she had put in came to an end, he began to watch her move a little, and then watched her flutter her eyes open. He just hoped that Robin wouldn't be too upset to see him here and he quickly put the key in his back pocket.

"Patrick, what are you doing here?" Robin asked, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Actually, how did you get in here? Did you figure out how to break in someone's house now?"

Patrick flashed her a grin. He grabbed her foot that was dangling off of the bed, pushing it on the bed, and he then sat down by her leg as he shook his head.

"No, no, no, I couldn't even master the skills like your parents or even _you_, Robin. Your landlord gave me a key… and well, here I am," Patrick said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh," Robin said, sitting up, and grabbed her universal remote, pressing the power button to turn it off. "I wasn't thinking you'd show up but I am glad that you did."

Patrick nodded, looking down at her. "I am glad that I stopped by too, Robin, and I just need to apologize how I've been acting these last, several days. I have an explanation."

Robin was very confused, especially to how he had been acting these last several days, and she was instantly worried. "An explanation? What are you talking about?"

"I bumped into your Uncle Mac---"

"You did? What did you two talk about, Patrick?" Robin asked, placing her hand over her belly, and rubbing it the maternal instinct kicking in.

Patrick looked to where her hand was and he felt his throat getting really tight, his frazzled nerves on edge. He looked away from her belly and then looked up into her dark eyes.

"I'm scared, Robin."

Not sure what Patrick was talking about, Robin's eyes landed on his very own. "Scared Patrick? What do you mean? What are you scared of?"

Patrick sighed, pointing to her belly kind of childlike. "I'm scared that I am going to be a horrible father or do something stupid to screw everything up. I don't want to be running scared like my father did when my mother died... but that's all I keep on doing, Robin. I d-don't know if I can do this anymore. I'm not sure if fatherhood is in the 'Patrick Drake department'."

Robin looked away from him, feeling tears spring to her eyes. She couldn't believe he was about to run scared. To leave her behind...Correction, to leave them both behind.

"I--- wow, Patrick. So, you're chickening out now… when I need you more than anything? I can't believe you're doing this to me---"

Patrick placed his forefinger against her lips, indicating for her to be quiet. "That's not what I meant."

Raising a brow, Robin looked up at him. "But you said you couldn't do this, Patrick. What are you trying to tell me?"

Patrick tilted her head up and gave her a kiss on the bridge of her nose. "Robin, I want this baby more than anything. I never thought I'd be able to want to do this--- being a father and all. That changed when I went with you to the doctor's appointment and heard our child's heartbeat, Robin, but I am not going to act like I am not scared. I am scared of being a father. It's something I never ever imagined I could do ever since my mother died and it scares me that I could hurt you or our child."

Robin was shocked when she heard the words but she felt like that there was more to his feelings. "Patrick, is there more that you're not telling me?"

Patrick suddenly got tense at her words and he looked down at the ground. "What I am really afraid of is that I could end up losing you, Robin. What if what happened to Felicia happens to you?"

As she looked into his eyes, Robin saw the tears burning inside of his eyes, and she hugged him. She now knew that what he was feeling was nothing petty. It was pretty serious she could tell it was the more she saw the pain inside of his eyes.

"Oh Patrick...Why didn't you tell me how you were feeling sooner?" Robin asked, as a frown came over her face, and hating how bad he was feeling. "If I would have known---"

"Robin, please don't even dare say those words," Patrick sighed, rubbing his temples.

"What don't you want me to say?" Robin asked, looking up into Patrick's dark eyes.

"I just don't want you to feel that things between us started because I wasn't ready to be a father. Especially not when all you wanted was to give a child unconditional love, Robin."

"Patrick, it wasn't all of your fault. We both wanted different things in life," Robin sighed, looking up into his eyes. "Why didn't you come to me sooner about this?"

Patrick sighed, feeling Robin rubbing at his temples. "I didn't want to burden you with my stupid problems. I really didn't want to tell you how I felt but Mac thought it would be best if I told you how I have been feeling lately. I am just scared that this HIV will take you from me. What will I do if you're gone? I barely know how to take care of myself, Robin. I don't want to end up like my father as well. When my mother died, it wasn't easy when all my dad did was drink, Robin."

Just hearing his words leave his lips, it tore her to pieces, and she let a hand wander into her hair. She knew he didn't want kids but she hadn't been sure why he didn't want any with her. It all made sense and she let out a shaky breath.

"Patrick, why didn't you tell me how you've been feeling?" Robin asked, sliding one hand away from his face down to his chest, and her other hand slid to his lips. Her thumb traced over his bottom lip and then she nuzzled her head against his shoulder.

Patrick sulked, allowing his head to fall forward slightly. "I didn't want you to think I was being selfish and I didn't want you to get stressed out, Robin. I didn't want to be the cause of you not feeling well because of my pointless problems."

Pushing his chin up, she looked at Patrick, wrapping her arms around his neck when she slid into his lap finally. "Patrick, maybe in the past your problems were pointless and stupid, but not now. I am pregnant with our child and this is a very important issue. I don't want you to hold anything back from me. Your outlook matters to me just like my own does to you and you should know that. I also want you to know if I was to pass away, you wouldn't be raising our son or daughter by yourself, Patrick. We have so many friends and family that would help out. You should know that."

Giving her a confused look, Patrick looked up at Robin. "Is there something that you're not telling me? I mean, are you having any problems with this pregnancy?"

Robin slid off of Patrick's lap and walked over to the window, which she looked up into the darkened sky where stars were shining bright in the sky.

"I've just been thinking that with getting pregnant, I've somehow ruined your life. After all, I remember you saying that you could never see me as the mother of your children, but yet, here I am--- pregnant with your child. I know that you say you aren't mad at me but I still feel like you are, Patrick. It only worries me."

Patrick looked into her eyes then he got up from the bed and walked toward her until he was standing next to her at the window. He then moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He hated that he had even said those hurtful words to Robin that day.

"I was just so frustrated!! How could I ever even say that to you, Robin! I only said that because I was scared of being a father. I know that you're going to be a wonderful mother. Heck, you already are an incredible mother. I just want you to know that I cannot honestly see any other woman carrying my child but you. I know that probably shocks you since I never told you but you changed me, sweetheart," He said, kissing the top of her head, positioning one of his hands rest on her swollen abdomen, and began to gently rub it. "You changed me for the better, though."

Robin looked over her shoulder and couldn't hide the smile from her face. "Really Patrick? You're not saying that to make me feel better, are you?"

Patrick chuckled, looking over at her when their eyes locked on one another. "No, I'm not just saying it."

"I just want you to want this baby so much but I understand that pushing you will only push you away from me when I need you more than anything right now. I am actually quite needy," Robin said with a grin on her face, looking at him. "Are you sure that you can handle me with my mood swings and my outbursts?"

"I think that with the arguing that we've done over the years, I think I can handle a little bit of some pregnant mood swings, gorgeous," Patrick stated with a sheepish grin. "With You being pregnant, I am sure you can make me realize that this baby is what I want and need in my--- our lives."

"A little bit of mood swings?" Robin laughed, turning around to face him. "Have you met me before?"

Patrick laughed, looking into her eyes. "What? Did I say or do something wrong, Robin?"

"We're talking about me--- Robin Scorpio, being pregnant. As you've called me stubborn before, I am going to be ten times worse since I have these crazy hormonal outbreaks and I've been all moody all week. I am not exactly sure if you'll be able to handle me carrying your child. I mean, I am not exactly sure how you'll be able to handle me with my attitude change and all."

"Do you honestly think you're going to be that bad?" Patrick asked, as he looked down into her dark eyes, cupping her cheek softly. "I've been able to handle you being your stubborn and crazy ass since I first met you."

"And what a lovely what of meeting the famous Patrick Drake," Robin scoffed, placing her hands against his chest. "Watching you fooling around with some nurse was not a way I wanted to find you to help Jason."

"That's the past," Patrick said with a pout, pressing his forehead against hers. "We're having a baby, Robin, which I am still thankful. I want you to be the only woman to have my children."

"Children?" Robin asked, as she looked into his eyes. "You want to have more children?"

Patrick simply shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Robin. It was just a figure of speech. I am going to need your help of wanting to be a great father that you think that I am going to be."

"I really do believe that you're going to be a wonderful and amazing father, Patrick. I've seen the way you were with those children patients or even children to our patients."

"They're just patients or family of the patients I take care of. It's all part of the job and you know it."

"Patrick, I know that's not true," Robin said, looking up into his eyes. "You are a very caring person and I just wish that you would see what I see."

"What do you mean, Robin? What exactly is it that you see in me?"

Robin moved her head against his chest and looked up at him. "What I see is a great man, who has a lot of great potential to be a wonderful father, and I wish this caring, handsome man in front of me could see what I see. You have the capability to do much greater things than to be just a great doctor. You can and I think you will be an amazing father. You're wonderful with kids and I just--- wish that you could see what I see. I just hope that it will be sooner, rather than later."

Patrick gave Robin a faint smile, sliding his arms around her. "How is it that you always know the right words to say to me to try to make me feel better, Robin?"

"I don't know, Patrick, but I hope I can always make you feel better. Even though we're having a baby, I want you to tell me anytime you're feeling down, okay? Otherwise, I know that you don't want me hounding on you," Robin said, teasing him, and placing her hands against his chest.

Patrick kissed the top of her head and then led her back to bed. As he helped her under the covers, pulling the blanket across her belly, he just smiled at her. All he knew was he wanted Robin's pregnancy to go as well as he could only hope for.

"Well, I should be going, and you should get some sleep."

Robin turned her head, leaning it back against the pillow. "Can't you stay here with me, Patrick? It's late, anyway. Besides, I miss you holding me in your arms."

Patrick looked down at Robin, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Are you sure that you want me to stay here and in the same bed?"

Robin simply nodded, having a straight face. "Please Patrick. Just think of it as the beginning."

"I guess I could do that," Patrick said, kicking his shoes off, and placing them by the window.

"Thank you," Robin said after she felt Patrick's body behind hers.

"Your welcome, Robin."

As Patrick slid his arms around her, one hand on her side and his other hand sliding over her belly subconsciously, he knew that this was only the beginning.


	5. A little misunderstand leads to talking!

Dr. Robin Scorpio & Dr. Patrick Drake have been broken up for about a month and a half. The two aren't happy and everyone can see it. What happens when Patrick learns that Robin is pregnant. Can the two make it without each other? Will Patrick want to be a part of his child's life?

**¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤**

Robin's cheeks flushed as she looked over at the hub where she tried to hide beside the elevator like that was going to help her blend in. There at the hub at the Nurses Station was Dr. Patrick Drake talking to her best friend for over ten years. What was Brenda Barrett doing in town? She let a little squeak leave her lips and a couple of nurses, doctors, Patrick's, and--- Brenda turned to look at her. She looked nervously at the growing bulge against her stomach. It still amazed her that she was pregnant with Patrick's child.

"Robin Anna Devane-Scorpio!" Brenda said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Uhhh, hello Brenda. What are you doing here in Port Charles?"

"Don't 'uhhh' me, little sister. How could you not tell me you're pregnant?" Brenda squealed, placing her hand on Robin's growing belly.

Robin gave Brenda a faint smile and turned her head to Patrick. "Did you tell her?"

"No!" Patrick exclaimed, shaking his head. "I think--- from what she has told me, your cousins called Brenda after eavesdropping on Mac and I talking yesterday."

Robin shook her head as Brenda continued to rub her belly. She put the chart down and smiled lightly.

"So, Ms. Barrett, how long are you in town for?"

Brenda smiled as she removed her hand from Robin's belly. "Just for a few days. I've been thinking for a while about coming home for good, actually."

Robin's eyes beamed a little bit. "Really? That would be so wonderful, Brenda. I really miss you."

Brenda giggled. "Well, if all goes well, sweetie, I might have to consider it."

"So… have you seen Jax lately?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What does Jax have to do with Brenda?" Patrick asked as he grabbed a chart from the Nurses Station.

Brenda just laughed at Patrick's question. "Jax and I used to date, and besides, we are really good friends."

"Wow, this really is a small town," Patrick said and then walked away before giving Robin a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you later."

After Patrick walked away, Brenda led Robin to the waiting area. "So, that's the Patrick Drake you told me about? He's pretty cute but there's something I don't understand. I thought he didn't want children."

"I did for a while too, Brenda, but he's been so great. The main reason was he was afraid of losing me to my HIV," Robin said with a shrug of her shoulders and placed her hand on her belly. "We talked about what was really bothering us the other day."

"That's great, Robin. You deserve to be happy," Brenda said with a small smile on her face. "All I ever want for you is to be happy and I can see the two of you are finally working things out."

"Well, we're not really together, Bren."

Brenda raised an eyebrow, as she looked at her little sister. "What do you mean? I mean, you two are all over each other."

Robin simply shook her head. "No, we're just—oh, I don't even know what we are."

"What do you mean, Robin?"

"Well, I guess you could say the two of us aren't together. We're just friends."

"Friends Robin? Are you freaking kidding me? I mean, you are carrying his baby. What's really going on between the two of you?"

"I promise you that nothing is going on," Robin said, leaning back against the couch she was sitting on. "I mean, we just talked about everything just like I said, Brenda. I mean, he held me last night until I did fall asleep...Which by the way, felt really nice."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Brenda gushed, shaking her head. "The next step, the two of you will be in bed, and without any clothes on, either."

"Brenda!" Robin cried out, shaking her head. "You are the most impossible person I know in this world."

"Yeah, so what, Robin? You still love me," Brenda answered with a grin on her face. "I just don't think that Patrick's quite ready to become a father and all."

Robin shrugged her shoulders as she watched Patrick arrive at the Nurses Station, watching one of the new nurses flirting with him, and she sighed as she looked back at Robin.

"I just sometimes wonder if I am some joke to him, you know?"

"Robin, that man loves you, and I learned that when I came here. He talks about you like you are some goddess," Brenda told her with a grin on her face. "I have to say that man is very lucky to have a beautiful woman like you. I mean, you're carrying his first child, sweetie."

"I guess I am just so nervous of what his reaction will be when he finds out how I feel towards him, you know? I care very much about Patrick as he's been so supportive so far during my pregnancy."

Robin really was happy, but the more she thought about being with Patrick, the more excited she became because the truth was she missed being his girlfriend, who lived with him. Just waking up to his handsome face every morning, it would bring a smile to her face because she was finally getting what she wanted, and that was a chance at love once again.

After getting a good-bye kiss from Brenda on the cheek, she watched Brenda get into the elevator, and Robin let a heavy sigh leave her lips as she watched Patrick still talking to that same nurse. Didn't Nurse Fitzpatrick not know that Patrick was having a child?

Deciding to get out of here since she didn't want the two flirting together anymore, she stood up to her feet, and she walked into the elevator. Robin Scorpio didn't need to see her ex boyfriend flirting with some nurse because it was just too painful too watch. Patrick could have that nurse since it seemed to her that Patrick wasn't remotely interested in committing to her or this child.

---

After talking to Nurse Fitzgerald, he told her to get right away on the bedpans in room 1008. She'd been trying to flirt with him, something which he wasn't about to allow. So he told her to get right on it, and then let a sigh leave his lips when he didn't see Robin.

"She left after seeing you with Nurse Fitzgerald," Liz said with the roll of her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "Do you really have to flirt with every woman, Patrick?"

"I wasn't flirting with her!" Patrick exclaimed, looking over at Liz. "When did she leave and where did she go, Liz?"

"Well, it sure seemed that way, Patrick, and I don't know where she went!"

As Patrick watched Liz leave the Nurses Station, he sighed as he pulled out his cell phone from the pocket of his doctors coat, dialing Robin's number. He just hoped that she would pick up. After waiting a while, he got no answer, and he left her a message.

'Robin, it's me. Listen, call me when you get a chance. Bye.'

---

Sitting on the couch in Lainey's and Kelly's home, Robin let a sigh leave her lips. She watched as Lainey prepared some steamed milk for her while Kelly brought some different flavored muffins from the kitchen. Setting everything in front of Robin, each gave their friend a smile.

"Robin, are you sure that he was flirting with that nurse at the hospital?" Kelly asked, plopping down on the couch, picking up her coffee from the coaster on the table, taking a sip.

"Of course he was! He's Patrick Drake after all!! And you two know how he can be," Robin replied with a pout, taking a sip of her milk from the mug that Lainey brought out to her.

"Robin, maybe you think you saw him flirting," Lainey replied, looking over at her friend. "I mean, he loves you, and remember the way he snapped at Kelly when she mentioned the breakup? That man is desperately and deeply in love with you, Robin."

"No, he doesn't love me," Robin said with sad eyes, looking down at her belly after she placed her mug onto the coaster on the table. "I guess he just loves this baby, which really sucks. I was willing to give him my heart all over again. I must be really stupid to even think that Jason had changed! He's still the playboy that I met three years ago."

"Do you really believe that?" Lainey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No but---"

"Robin," Patrick said, pushing the front door open, and stepped further into her home. A sigh left his lips, he just hated how she was feeling right now." I knew I would find you here since Lainey and Kelly both have the day off. You really think all of that?"

Kelly and Lainey quickly excused themselves. Putting on their shoes and jackets, they quietly left the two alone to talk.

Robin didn't say anything but took a sip of her steamed milk.

"What are you drinking? You're not drinking coffee, are you? It's bad for you and the baby while being pregnant, Robin."

Robin raised an eyebrow as she looked over at him. "Wait--- how did you know that?"

Patrick smiled and gave her one of his trademark looks. The kind that melted her heart away. "Are you forgetting I'm also a doctor?...I might just know a few things, after all..." Giving her a questioning look, he watched her blink her eyes hesitantly. He knew she needed to talk about it, and he was here to listen.

Robin looked down at her stomach and let a sigh leave her lips. "I just don't understand how you could flirt with Nurse Fitzpatrick---"

"I wasn't flirting with her. That would be the last thing I would even do," Patrick said, taking a seat next to her, and he watched her put her mug of steamed milk down on the coaster. "I was telling her to go change some bedpans in a couple of rooms, Robin. I wish you hadn't left, to be honest. Do you really think I would flirt with someone after holding you in my arms last night at your place?"

"I don't know, Patrick. You are probably reverting back to how you used to be."

"Do you really think that low of me, Robin?" Patrick asked, taking hold of her hands into his, squeezing them lightly.

"I don't know what to believe anymore," Robin admitted, looking over at him. "All I saw was you with a woman. I am just so used to you flirting with woman wee hours of the day, I guess. I just--- miss you. I mean, I had thought that you were with Leyla, but you really weren't."

"Robin, I love you, and I never stopped loving you. You're the woman that has my heart," Patrick whispered into her ear, sliding his arm around her. "There was one more thing I didn't tell you yesterday when I surprised you in your bedroom."

"There is? What didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you that another reason I was terrified was letting you slip from my fingers when I would be madly in love with you, Robin. You are MY world and I know I cannot live my life without you. I can't live without this child growing inside of you, Robin. The two of you mean so much to me," Patrick whispered into her ear again, sliding his hand over her belly underneath her scrub top. "I just want you to be happy and I feel like I cannot do that for you. I've hurt you so many times."

"You really think that?" Robin asked, tears filling inside of her eyes. "What if I told you I am willing to take that chance to be with a man like you? What if I feel like you're it for me?"

"You really think that?" Patrick asked, pulling her onto his lap with his free hand, while the other still on her belly, and he let a sigh leave his lips. "All I want is for you for to be happy with me."

"I'm not moving back in with you, though. That's where everything started and you know it. I just need my own space--- to have my own space and environment."

"When you say 'space', what do you exactly mean by that?"

"I just don't want to rush things this time, Patrick. I don't want things to just be about sex from the beginning," Robin admitted with a sigh leave her lips. "I want things to go very well for the two of us."

"I kind of figured," Patrick admitted, sliding his hand around her. "How about I take you to your place? We can order some Chinese food or something."

"I haven't eaten today," Robin said, sliding off of his lap, and extending her hand down to him.

Taking her hand, the two locked up their friend's place before leaving for Robin's apartment.

---

Robin was glad that things were finally working out for the two of them. She was glad that they finally knew how the other felt for one another. It amazed her that he still loved her after all this time. She never thought he would be able to feel those feelings for her again with her being pregnant. Even though it was his child, she never thought he would be able to.

"I never could see you for a sesame chicken type of girl," Patrick chuckled as he watched her take another bite of her lunch. "But I am just glad that you are finally eating something."

"I've been craving sesame chicken for some time now, actually," Robin admitted with a grin that spread across her face. "And it's so delicious too. You want to try some?"

"Sure, if you don't mind, Robin."

Robin latched a piece of sesame chicken through the chopsticks and smiled as she pressed it to his soft lips, watching him take a bite. It was hard enough not to tackle him to the ground at that very moment. He even looked sexy while he ate.

"Mmm, that sure is delicious."

Robin laughed, hearing his words, and she shook her head and looked at him. She was so happy and she could see the smile on his face that he too was happy. As he picked up some of his food and brought it to her lips with the chopsticks, she moaned to the taste once she took a bite.

"Mmm, now that sure is yummy, Patrick," Robin replied with a grin on her face, placing her hand on her belly, and she leaned back against the couch.

"So, how are you feeling besides hungry?" Patrick asked, placing his hand on her belly below her hand.

"I'm really happy, Patrick, and I can see that you are happy too. You are happy, right?"

Patrick set his food down on the table, then grabbed Robin by her waist, and then slid her onto his lap, settling his arms around her waist.

"I've never been this happy before and I don't want this to end any time soon. I am enjoying your company and I love giving you hope for the three of us."

"Oh Patrick," Robin said, setting her chopsticks down in her container of sesame chicken, and then setting it on the table. "You are giving me much more than hope. I just don't get why you didn't tell me how you were feeling about us the night before."

"The moment was so perfect and so innocent," Patrick whispered into her ear, sliding his head onto her shoulder, kissing her bare skin there.

"And you didn't want to ruin that perfect moment, right?"

"Exactly."

"You know you wouldn't have ruined that moment, especially with the way you held me last night," Robin admitted, feeling him sliding his hands to her hips, as she sighed in relief when he allowed her to lean back against him.

Patrick smiled against her skin, planting kisses here and there against her neck. "I'm really glad to hear that, Robin. All I want is to bring a smile to your face. Are you saying if I told you how I felt, you really would have been okay with my feelings?"

"I really do think that it would have been nice," Robin replied with a grin as she turned her head to look over at him. Just like you, I want to bring a matching smile upon your face."

Robin sighed as she turned her body around so she was facing him and she placed her hand on her belly. "I am so excited when we both will be able to feel this little one kicking up a storm."

"In all honesty, I cannot wait until she's here. I really do think this child is going to look a lot like you, though, which is going to be wonderful because everyone will see the life we created."

"You really have changed," Robin admitted with a blush in her cheeks, looking from his eyes, to back to her growing belly. "And I am really glad that you have, Patrick."

Patrick placed a kiss on her forehead. "So, now that we have established that I am a changed man...Is your dear friend, Brenda, coming over later?"

"I really doubt it. I think she went to go pay Jax a visit at his hotel," Robin admitted, laying her head down on his shoulder, smiling as she placed her hand against his chest.

Patrick smiled as he wrapped his arms around Robin's waist, just enjoying the closeness of their bodies together, like this. He slid a hand into her hair, pulling her body close to his while the other wrapped around her waist.

"Good--- besides, we need to start spending a lot of time together, Scorpio."

"I couldn't agree more, Dr. Hottie."

"It's been a very long time since you called me that," Patrick chuckled, sliding his hands over her hips, slowly massaging them. "So, I was actually wondering… what are you doing tomorrow after work?"

Robin frowned a little bit. "Are you working up another surprise for me? I hate surprises, Patrick."

"I think you do enjoy them. I think it's the waiting process that you hate."

"Anyway, I'm not doing anything after work. Are you going to take me out?"

"Yes, I think a night out in town would be a very good idea. What do you think of spending a few more hours with me, Robin? Would you enjoy it or would you rather spend some time with Brenda?"

Robin grinned as she brushed her lips against his. "I think that I could work up a few more ideas with you, doctor. I mean, I am sitting here in your lap in my apartment, so I guess that means something. Don't you agree with me on that?"

Patrick just laughed, brushing his lips against Robin's, feeling Robin wrap her arms around his neck. This was just the beginning for the three of them.


	6. Aggravated morning to this!

Dr. Robin Scorpio & Dr. Patrick Drake have been broken up for about a month and a half. The two aren't happy and everyone can see it. What happens when Patrick learns that Robin is pregnant. Can the two make it without each other? Will Patrick want to be a part of his child's life?

-6-

Frustrated, Robin threw the last pair of pants from the closet to the floor. She felt so bloated but she knew it was because she was getting bigger. Robin Scorpio had outgrown all of her clothes due to her pregnant and she didn't know what to do. She fell back against the bed, holding in the tears.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Patrick asked, as he walked into the room, and noticed the tears running down Robin's cheeks. "Why are you crying?"

Robin frowned, as she sat up, and she leaned her head back against the headboard. "My clothes… they don't fit anymore. I'm never… going to fit them again and it's not fair."

Patrick smiled, as he crawled on the bed next to her, and he placed a hand on her belly. "Robin, we knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. I mean, at least your sweatpants fit, but you are almost five months along. You're eighteen weeks pregnant. When did you expect for this to happen?"

Robin pouted and she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, Patrick. I don't have any clothes to wear, though."

"Come on," Patrick said, as he helped her off of the bed. "Why don't the two of us go ahead and go to a maternity clothes store or something? I will even give Brenda a call to meet us there while you find something to wear, okay?"

"You really wouldn't mind going to Old Navy, Bella Blu Maternity & JCPenney so I can get some clothes that will actually fit me?" Robin asked, as she looked into his eyes with a blush leaving her lips.

"Of course not. I want the mother of my child to feel so much better," Patrick whispered, as he then left the room to leave her to change, while he went to go ahead and call Brenda.

--- 

Holding the bags from JCPenney as they walked through the mall, Patrick couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into. He followed Brenda and Robin, as he shook his head in disbelief. He hadn't even been able to finish eating when Brenda and Robin began to drag him away. His muscles were killing him, along with his sore feet. He just knew that this was the beginning. He followed them into Old Navy where Brenda let Robin to the back where the maternity clothes were at, he took a seat down in an empty chair.

"Finally!" Patrick cried out, as he put the bags next to him, and he glared at both of them. "I am not moving for ten minutes, so don't even try anything, ladies."

"But Patrick---" Robin began, as she pouted, and she placed her hands on her hips.

"No Robin, you try holding ten bags in each hand, and then we will discuss it after you've walked thirty minutes holding the bags."

"Hmph! Someone's a little grumpy today," Brenda commented, as she picked up a cute top, and held it against Robin's belly. "This would be really cute on you, little sister."

"What do you think?" Robin asked, as she looked at Patrick with a smile.

"Whatever, get it. I don't care."

Robin raised an eyebrow, as she looked at Patrick. "What's the matter with you, Patrick? You were the one to suggest that we go ahead to get me some clothes that would fit me."

"True but I also didn't expect to be out here in public at a mall for over three hours in one STORE?" Patrick sighed, as he looked at Robin. "Look, the shirt's nice, but next time you go shopping for more than three hours, I rather be at home watching hockey or something."

Robin excused herself from Brenda and then sat down on Patrick's lap. "Another hour and I promise we can go, all right?"

Patrick placed a kiss on her cheek and he nodded. "All right, and next time I am eating, tell me when we are leaving, Robin."

Robin nodded her head and then walked back to Brenda, who was holding a couple of skirts, pants, and tops. She knew that Patrick wasn't much of a shopper but she hoped that he would not be like this when they would go shopping for clothes, toys, furniture, or things they needed for their child.

--- 

"What about this one?" Robin asked, as she did a little turn, and she stopped to look over at Patrick, hoping that she wasn't overstepping herself.

"Hm, I do like that one best," Patrick said, as he walked up to her, and he took hold of her hands.

After coming home a few hours ago, Patrick and Robin had hung up her new clothes that Brenda had paid when Robin and Patrick began to take out their wallets. Robin had been complaining about her feet and Patrick gave Robin a nice massage to her feet, as well as one on her lower back. Patrick then had made them both some hot chocolate, and then after they downed their hot chocolate, the two had taken a nap together on the couch with Robin's head against his chest, as their legs intertwined with one another.

Now, Patrick wanted to take Robin to her little surprise he had mentioned the other week, and Robin was modeling dresses to which one he liked best. Patrick was in a pair of light blue jeans, a red button-down shirt, and a pair of black shoes. Robin was in a halter-top dress that was light blue and white. It was curvy but it also showed off the cute bump that was on her stomach. To top it off, she was wearing a pair of white heels.

"Really?" Robin asked with a smile, as she did another spin for Patrick, and she giggled a little bit. "I wasn't too sure if you would like it or not."

"Trust me, if I didn't like it, you wouldn't have left the store without it," Patrick chuckled, as he looked into her eyes, and he moved a strand of hair from her face. "You look radiant tonight and you're all mine."

Robin blushed, as she looked into his eyes. "Aw, thank you very much, Patrick. I am so glad you gave me the courage to go on and go shopping today."

Patrick frowned. "I'm sorry I was being immature earlier, sweetheart."

"It's fine. So, when do I get my surprise?" Robin asked, as she watched him pull a white, silk scarf from his pocket. "What's that for?"

"Well, we need to cover your eyes, sweetheart," Patrick said, as he placed the silk scarf over her eyes. "Are you ready to go, baby?"

"MM-hmm, yes please," Robin said, as she felt Patrick take her hand, and lead her the way to the car.

--- 

"Come on, baby," Patrick said, as he helped her out of the car, wanting her to not to bump into anything or even hurt herself in the process.

"Are we there yet?" Robin asked with excitement, as she still had the scarf covering her eyes so she would not be able to see where she was.

"Almost there," Patrick whispered into her ear, as he shut the door.

"This is just hopeless," Robin whined, as she felt Patrick's body behind hers, leading the way.

As one hand rested on her hip and the other rested on her pregnant belly, Patrick just couldn't hide the smile away from her face. He pushed the door open of the cabin and he grinned at the scenery in front of the two of them. He slid the scarf off over Robin's eyes and he smirked at when she let a little gasp leave her lips.

"Oh Patrick, it's so beautiful," Robin said in shock, as she turned around to look at him. "Did you really do all of this for the two of us?"

Patrick grinned and he nodded his head. "Yes, I did. Do you like it?"

Robin threw her arms around his neck and she flashed him a big smile. "I love it so much!"

Patrick and Robin were at Jax's cabin, the cabin where they had made love for the very first time. The room was lit with candles and even the fireplace had a fire. There were rose petals on the floor that led to the bed. On the table, there was a dinner that was covered, and there were two champagne glasses, which had ice in them. Next to both glasses were two ginger ale cans. The room had some music playing in the background, as well.

"When did you do this?" Robin asked, as she turned around, so that she was facing her boyfriend. "I feel like I am in some fairytale right now."

"Well, I had some friends help me off," Patrick said, as he helped her sit down at the table, and then took a seat next to her. "Jax and Lucky helped me out."

"I will have to thank them when I see them," Robin said, as she watched Patrick lift the lids up off of their plates, revealing the delicious meal. "You cooked this?"

Patrick looked at their plates, which was filled with white rice where baked chicken was on top. On the side, there was steamed vegetables.

"Yes, I did. I know how much you loved my cooking and I decided to try something different since you've been craving so many things," Patrick said, as he poured them both some ginger ale, and he then flashed her another smile upon his face.

Robin smiled, as she took a sip. "It looks delicious."

"Well, you should taste it," Patrick said, as he settled his hand down on her belly. "I want you to be very satisfied with your meal."

"I should do that," Robin blushed, as she cut a piece of the chicken, and then took a bite of the chicken.

"So… what do you think?" Patrick asked, as he looked over at Robin, watching her face for a reaction, wanting her to enjoy the taste of his cooking.

"It's so yummy," Robin giggled, as she watched Patrick let a deep breath leave his lips. "I take it that you are relieved that I enjoyed it."

"I am. It's so hard to please a pregnant woman," Patrick admitted with a sheepish grin on his handsome face, as he looked into her eyes. "So, yes, I am very, very relieved."

"After dinner, I have another surprise for you," Patrick whispered into her ear, wanting to bring a smile to her face over and over, again and again.

"Another surprise? But… you have already done so much for me," Robin said in shock. "Can't I just get my other surprise right now?"

Patrick laughed, as he helped her out of her seat. "I guess I could give you your other surprise."

"Well, where is it?" Robin asked with hopefulness inside of her eyes. "I want it… now!"

Patrick chuckled at her eagerness. She had always been the hyper active one out of all the women he had met and he wanted her to be the last one at that. Robin had been the most exciting woman that he had ever dated in his entire life. Then again, he had only dated Robin, and he wanted her to be the last woman that he would even date.

He pulled a black box from his pocket and he placed it in her lap. "Open it."

Robin looked at Patrick and then to the box, getting kind of excited. As she opened it, there was a white gold necklace with a white gold heart locket. On the back, it said TLF in engraved letters.

"TLF?" Robin questioned, as she looked into his eyes.

"Yes… true love forever," Patrick said with a smile, as he looked into her eyes, and looked at the locket in her hands. "Go ahead and open it."

"Oh Patrick," Robin said, as she was getting all emotional, while tears filled her eyes, and she proceeded to open up the locket that was in her fingers.

"Do you like it?"

Robin looked at the picture of them with Robin in Patrick's lap. It had been the time they went to their first NASCAR as a couple. An elderly woman had taken a picture of them, who had told Robin she reminded her of herself when she was her age.

"It's beautiful," Robin said in utter amazement, not even sure what to say or do right now. "I'm never going to ever take it off now."

Patrick laughed, as he slid behind her, as Robin held her hair up. As Patrick latched the locket around her neck, he placed a gentle kiss on the edge of her neck. She even smelled delicious but this wasn't a night of his needs. It was all about Robin and the last thing he wanted was to scare her or even push her away.

"Good baby. I want everyone to know that you're mine. In the empty space, you can put our daughter's picture in there," Patrick said, as he moved to sit beside her on the mattress.

"I think a picture of the three of us would be even better. Wouldn't you like that?" Robin asked, as she felt Patrick place his hand upon her stomach.

Patrick simply nodded his head, as he looked into her dark brown eyes. "You know I would, baby, but this is your locket. You decide what goes in it and whatnot."

"I don't even know what to say anymore," Robin blushed, as she looked lovingly into his eyes, and then stood up to her feet. "Dance with me?"

Patrick grinned, as he stood up to his feet, and he led her over by the radio, changing the track number. He gave her a dimpled grin, as he looked into her eyes.

"Do you remember this song?" Patrick asked, as he looked lovingly into her eyes.

"How could I forget this song? It's the song we made love to the very first time," Robin blushed, as she pressed her body against his very own body.

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_Yeah_

_I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

Tears filled Robin's eyes, as she listened to the words of Howie Day's song that was spreading across the cabin. Every, single time she would hear this song playing, whether it was in a store, the radio, or even her home, she would break down crying.

_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

_Don't stop here_

_I lost my place_

_I'm close behind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

Patrick pulled Robin's body even closer but not too close to his body so he wouldn't cut the circulation off. He inhaled her perfume along her neck once again, as Robin's scent just drove him absolutely crazy, and all he wanted was to make her feel good. He wanted to let her know that he still loved her.

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

Robin looked up into his eyes, as they continued on dancing, just staring into each other's eyes. Just being this close to Patrick Drake, it made her knees feel like they were Jell-O, and she felt like she was going to collapse at any second.

"I've missed doing things like this with you," Robin whispered, as she held onto him tightly. "Just dancing or having dinner with you without any interruptions… it's really nice."

Patrick nodded his head in agreement. "I have to agree that you are definitely right. Now that Leyla is gone from both of our lives, I don't have to worry about her coming into both of our lives anymore."

"Even with her working here, Leyla wouldn't be a threat to either one of us. Robin, you're carrying my child, and she isn't… nor would I want her to," Patrick whispered into her ear lovingly and then took a step back to look into her eyes.

"I am really glad to hear you say that," Robin sighed happily, as she looked into his eyes. "When I thought you two slept together, I thought I was going to die. I mean, not even a week later, and I find out you two had slept together---"

"I know, baby," Patrick sighed, as he interrupted her from finishing her sentence. "I still feel bad that I lied to you for those several weeks but I won't lie to you anymore."

Robin kissed him softly, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I am such a lucky girl, you know?"

"And why is that?" Patrick asked, as he pushed some tendrils of hair away from her face.

"Well, Dr. Drake," Robin sighed out of happiness, as she looked at him. "I have you and you have me. Nothing will ruin what we have together."

"You're damn right about that."

Robin then crushed her lips against Patrick's and a soft moan left her lips. She enjoyed how perfect this felt. From her aggravated morning to this, she definitely was so happy.


	7. Not telling a soul!

Dr. Robin Scorpio & Dr. Patrick Drake have been broken up for about a month and a half. The two aren't happy and everyone can see it. What happens when Patrick learns that Robin is pregnant. Can the two make it without each other? Will Patrick want to be a part of his child's life?

**Author's Note: **And here is chapter seven. I know it's been a while. If you haven't read chapter four of this story, you might want to read it or you might be really confused of what's happening. I am hoping that you all will like the twist I added in this chapter. I hope you guys won't be too upset at Patrick and Robin's decision. So, what does everyone think they should have? Should they have a little girl or bouncy boy?

-7-

Robin grinned from ear to ear, as she looked in the full-length mirror she was excited to see that were used to be an innie was now an outtie. Pushing her scrubs top up, she spun around to reveal her belly button to Patrick. Both of them were wearing matching grins on their face because every single day it became more and more real to the couple that they were finally expecting a child together.

Remembering how the two of them had been towards each other, Robin shook her head in disbelief that things were changing so much for them. Robin had yelled at Patrick, telling him that he wouldn't get a part in their child's life, and she shook her head at how negative she had been. Then again, she had been so damn hormonal as well!!

Patrick had yelled at Kelly after the OB-GYN had asked how he was doing because he and Robin had technically been broken up at that certain time in their lives. He also remembered the time that Leyla had tried to seduce him, and Robin had walked in on them as Leyla was trying to touch him. He wished that Leyla had stayed out of this, especially because she had no right to tell him that Robin was pregnant to begin with.

The two of them had fought about every little thing, especially that nasty nurse. Robin still didn't trust Leyla at all and she probably wouldn't. The first time he had found out she was pregnant with their baby, it had taken every breath for her not to drop to her knees in front of him. She had been so touched when he had said that he wasn't going to leave her side. Patrick was so amazing, trying to be all supportive and caring. Then, a while later, they were back to fighting over whether Patrick really wanted this child that was growing inside of her. It had been pretty bad time for the two of them.

What had shocked Robin Scorpio was when Leyla approached her to tell her that Patrick was still in love with her, and that Patrick never even felt anything towards Leyla. Sure, the nurse had a nice moment, but she just didn't trust her at all when it came to Patrick. The thing that had pissed Robin was the fact that both Leyla and Patrick had lied to her about sleeping together in the first place. His father had made him feel like he was on the bottom of his shoe, so disappointed was Noah of his son's actions! And then, Leo and Andy had then attacked him verbally, reminding him what a great woman Robin was and how could he betray her in such a low manner.

"You look gorgeous with an outtie, baby," Patrick whispered into her ear and he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "So, are you ready to get going?"

"Yeah, I can't help but wonder what's going on. Maxie, Georgie, and Mac have been super quiet these last few days," Robin said, as she pushed her shirt down, and her little belly stood out.

"I am sure whatever it is will be good news," Patrick said, as he kissed her cheek, and he held her against his chest when she turned around.

"I hope," Robin said, as she leaned up, and kissed Patrick once again that morning.

**11:15 A.M.; Scorpio Residence**

Knocking on the door after hearing commotion going on inside of the house, Robin looked up at Patrick, who simply shrugged his shoulders. Robin couldn't help but wonder what was going on in the house that had seen her grow up.

Finally, the door opened, and there stood Mac Scorpio with the biggest smile on his face. She had never seen him this happy. The only one that could bring a smile like that on his face had been Felicia Jones and she wondered who it was that was making him this happy.

"Robin, I am so glad you are here," Mac said with a big grin and then placed his hand on her belly. "How's this little one doing?"

"He or she is being very good to Mommy this morning," Robin said, as she looked over at her uncle, and he had yet to stop smiling. "Uncle Mac?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Are you okay?" Robin asked, as she looked at him with concern in her eyes. "I mean, I have not seen you this happy in years since… Felicia, but since she's not here, I want to know what's going on."

"Come in, you two," Mac said, as he shut the door behind them once they were inside. "I want you to meet someone very special to me."

"Someone special?" Robin asked, kind of skeptical, but she smiled to the thought of her Mac being happy again since she thought he deserved to be happy. "You're dating again?"

"I guess you could say something like that, sweetheart, but I surprised everyone when I brought her here this morning," Mac said with a grin, as he led them in the living room.

There in the room on the couch sitting in between Georgie and Maxie was a very beautiful woman. She had blonde curls that was pulled back, held by hair clips, and she had the most mesmerizing brown eyes. Her skin was so creamy and milky. At the end of the couch, sat Brenda. The woman stopped laughing when she watched Mac come into the living room with Patrick and a very confused, pregnant Robin.

"Oh my God!" Robin gasped, as she covered her mouth, and Patrick held her by her shoulders, so that she wouldn't fall. "Am I dreaming? Is it really –"

"Felicia Jones?" Mac said, as he finished off her sentence.

"How is this even possible? Mac, you said she died on the table after giving birth to Georgie?" Robin stated, as she turned to look in between Felicia and Mac. "This isn't a scam, is it because if it is, I swear to –"

"Can I explain how this is possible?" Mac asked, as Patrick led Robin to sit down on the couch, and he then continued when his niece nodded her head. "After Felicia had died on the table, I knew in my heart that she just couldn't be gone. I couldn't let the love of my life disappear, so I took her to a facility, and well, here she is. The medication they had given her had made her forget everything, so I would go down there to help her out to try to – remember some of her life."

"Wow," Robin said in shock, as she looked over at her aunt, and she smiled. "It's really good to have you home, Felicia."

Felicia got up and gave Robin a hug. "Me, too Robin!! And you're pregnant!!" Felicia looked in between Patrick and Robin before turning her gaze back to Robin. "Would he happen to be the father of your child?"

Robin flashed Felicia a bright smile on her face. "Yes, this is Patrick Drake. He works at General Hospital with me as a neurosurgeon. He's the best on the East Coast."

"At least I know that he is going to take care of you and this little one, Robin. I mean, he's got a job, and I can tell already that he loves you very much."

Robin turned to look at her uncle. "Why couldn't you have welcomed Patrick like Felicia here?"

Mac just grinned. "Because I had to make sure he was good for you, Robin. I didn't want him to hurt you like Jason did in the beginning. You know that I only want the best for my girls, Robin, and I will run any man that hurts you. You know how I am."

"He's right, Robin. It was a requirement to be bombarded by all those questions," Patrick said with a shake of his head and turned to look at Mac Scorpio. "I will probably do the same thing when a boy asks out our daughter for the first time or takes her out on a date, so I really don't blame you."

"Oh? You guys are having a daughter?" Felicia asked, as she turned to look between the two when she took a seat next to Robin.

"We don't know that yet," Robin said with a laugh, as she looked up into Patrick's eyes. "Is that what you want? A little girl that all the horny boys will run after?"

Everyone laughed when they saw the disturbed look upon Patrick's. "Uhhh, maybe a little boy with my charming, good looks would be much better. I don't think I can handle a daughter since you put it that way, sweetheart. I don't want to have a heart attack, especially since she's going to be beautiful."

"Robin, I think you should have a little girl," Maxie said with a wink, as she watched Patrick's face fall. "Just think – she might end up like me! After all, I am very beautiful and –"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Mac warned, as he shook his head in disbelief, and turned to look at Patrick, patting his shoulder. "If you two do have a daughter, I am sure that she will be a good girl. I mean, she will have the two of you as parents."

"I second that!" Georgie said with a grin, as she looked over at the two.

"It's finally a pleasure to meet you, Felicia. I have heard such wonderful things about you from Mac and Robin here. I can see why you are well loved around here," Patrick said with a nod in her direction.

Felicia smiled, as she grabbed Mac's hand. "Thank you very much, Patrick. There's actually something else we want to share with the two of you since I am back for good. Well, it's more like two very important things we need from you…"

"Really?" Robin asked, wondering what in the world was going on.

"Well, when Georgie was born, I was going to propose to Felicia, but we never got to experience that. I proposed to Felicia a few months ago and she has said yes."

"You two are getting married?" Robin asked with a grin on her face, as she looked over at Patrick after Mac and Felicia nodded in affirmation. "They are finally getting married, Patrick. Can you believe that, baby?"

"Yes, they're getting married," Patrick chuckled, as he watched Robin beaming, and he linked his fingers through hers, and then gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"So, since we're getting married, we want you two to come along," Felicia said with a smile on her face. "I was wondering if you two can clear out your schedules and come to our wedding?"

"Of course we can, right, Patrick?" Robin asked, as she turned to look at her boyfriend with hope shining in her eyes.

Patrick simply nodded his head and he turned his attention to both Mac and Felicia.

"Well," Felicia continued on, as she twirled a finger around her blonde hair. "Mac and I love Robin very much and we were wondering if you two would like to be in the wedding party. Robin, I would love it if you would be my maid of honor. Patrick, Mac wants you to be his best man. What do you two say?"

Robin and Patrick looked at each other in complete shock and Robin finally got the courage to speak up.

"Oh my… are you sure?" Robin asked, as she looked in between Mac and Felicia. "I mean, you two really want us to be your maid of honor and the best man?"

Mac smiled at his niece and he simply nodded his head. "Please Robin. Felicia and I would really love it if you two would do this for us?"

"Come on, Robin," Patrick said into her ear, as he intertwined their fingers together once again. "What do you say?" He then looked at Mac and Felicia. "Not to be rude but when is the wedding?"

"We're not doing anything big or anything," Mac began, as he ran his fingers through his hair. "The wedding is going to be in two weeks. We're going to have it in the backyard by the gazebo."

"Oh! That sounds awesome!!," Robin said with a big grin on her face, looking over at Maxie and Georgie. "And how do you two feel about your parents finally getting married?"

"We're just happy that our mother is actually alive, Robin," Maxie said with a smile, as she casually looked over at her parents. "We're finally get our happy ending and so are they."

"I am so glad that you are home, Felicia," Robin said, as she looked over at Patrick, and she lay her head down on his shoulder.

"So, Robin, have you two thought about any names?" Mac chuckled, as he saw the determined look on their faces. "You have… what are they?"

"Well…" Robin teased, as she loved stalling when it came to her family. "I think you guys will like the names we have thought of but we aren't telling you."

"What? Why not?" Brenda gasped in horror, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I thought you loved us, Robin, and we want to know."

"Yeah!" Maxie pouted, as she crossed her arms over her chest as well. "I think it's only fair after all."

"No," Patrick laughed, as he wrapped his other arm around Robin's shoulders. "We aren't telling anyone because we actually might change it. You guys are going to have to wait just like the rest of our friends and family, okay?"

"That's just not fair!" Maxie whined, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Why are you two doing this to us in the first place?"

"Because Maxie – we love to torture every one of you," Robin joked, as she shook her head, and she allowed Patrick to stand up to her feet. "We aren't going to tell anyone until this little one is born and crawling about."

Mac laughed softly, as he looked over at Patrick and Robin. "Where are you two off to?"

"Patrick and I have a doctor's appointment with Kelly," Robin said with determination on her face, as she dragged Patrick with her. "We'll call you later."

After Patrick and Robin left the house, holding hands, Maxie groaned, as she looked at her sister, parents, and then turned her attention to Brenda.

"Why are you so quiet, Brenda?" Maxie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing Maxie, I just have a lot on my mind," Brenda said, as she stood up to her feet. "Congratulations, you two. I will see you at the wedding soon."

As Brenda left the house, Mac looked at his fiancé with a raised eyebrow. "Do you think she's okay?"

"I am sure she is. From what our daughters told me, Brenda's been out in town with Jasper Jacks," Felicia said with a shrug of her shoulders, and then turned to Maxie and Georgie. "Do you think you girls can excuse your father and I for a few?"

Georgie just grabbed Maxie's hand and dragged her out the front door.

"Felicia, what's wrong?" Mac asked, as he looked over at her.

"Nothing," Felicia said with a huge smile on her beautiful face, and then took hold of his hands in her very own hands. "I just want a little alone time with you. Is that such a horrible thing to want right now? I know that once everyone finds out I am alive, everyone is going to hound us."

"And that's why you want to get married as soon as possible, right?" Mac asked, as he cupped her cheek softly, and he continued to gaze into her eyes.

"Exactly!" Felicia whispered, as she brought her lips against his. "I always missed you when you would leave me in that cold and boring facility, Malcolm."

"Well, you won't have to anymore, sweetheart. I am here for good and you're not going anywhere."

**1:32 P.M.; General Hospital**

"Are you sure, you guys?" Kelly asked for the third time in less than five times. "Because I can tell you right now if it's a boy or a girl."

Robin looked at Patrick and then turned her attention back to Kelly. "We're sure, Kelly. We want to be surprised on his or her birth day."

"I think that sounds like a plan but everything seems to look okay," Kelly said, as she looked at them. "How many pictures will you two want?"

"Is eight too much?" Robin asked, as she looked at her. "We have so many people that will want to see the little one but we also want a couple for ourselves."

"No, that's pretty understandable," Kelly said, as she began to print the copies for them.

"Robin, if you want to know the sex of our child, I won't be mad."

"No way, buster. I want to be surprised just like you," Robin grinned, as she stroked his cheek lovingly. "All I want is for the outcome on giving us a very healthy baby – no HIV."

"And I am sure he or she will be HIV free. Even if they aren't, they have you as their mother, and they will learn from the best," Patrick whispered into her ear, and he smiled over at her.

"How do you always know how to turn a bad moment into a good one?" Robin asked with a smile, as she watched Kelly begin to clean off the ultrasound gel from her belly.

"I don't know. I just look at you and all I want to do is to make you smile with satisfaction, Robin. Is it working by any chance?"

Robin laughed, as she stroked his cheek, and she then kissed his cheek, but pulled away when she heard Kelly clear her voice.

"Here you two go," Kelly said, handing them the DVD if their child's heartbeat, as well as the ultrasound pictures. "You can make an appointment with Liz at the Nurses Station."

Robin smiled, as she nodded her head, and then allowed Patrick to help her off of the bed. As Kelly shut the door behind her, she smiled up at him.

"Thank you so much for everything. I know you're still scared about this child and so am I. I really appreciate you being here for me," Robin said, as she then hugged him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "What would I do without you?"

"You would be miserable," Patrick teased, as he handed her the purse and kissed her temple. "Why don't I take you out to get a few more clothes like sleepwear?"

"Patrick!" Robin laughed, as she playfully smacked his chest when she saw him wiggling his eyebrows in her direction. "You are incorrigible."

"Yes but you love me," Patrick said, as he then led her out of the hospital room to take her to the mall , buy her some clothes and then something to eat.


	8. A happily ever after!

Dr. Robin Scorpio & Dr. Patrick Drake have been broken up for about a month and a half. The two aren't happy and everyone can see it. What happens when Patrick learns that Robin is pregnant. Can the two make it without each other? Will Patrick want to be a part of his child's life?

**Author's Note: **And here is the epilogue. I know that it has been a while since I updated but this is the last chapter since I just cannot keep up with the SO many stories. Anyway, I am hoping that everyone will love the way I updated.

**Warning: Somewhat SMUT!**

**-Epilogue-**

**Nine Months Later**

Robin smiled, as she looked over across the room at her best friend with her fiancé, Jasper Jacks, and she was so happy for the two of them. She honestly never imagined that her best friend, Brenda Barrett, would be pregnant. She had always thought that Brenda would be one to have a surrogate or even adopt someone. She remembered that conversation she had of Brenda wanting to keep her figure until she told Brenda how wonderful being pregnant was.

_**Seven Months Earlier**_

_Setting her hand on her pregnant belly while sitting on the couch by the window of Patrick's and her house, as she waited for Patrick to get Brenda from the airport, Robin couldn't help but wonder how her best friend was doing. Brenda said that she had some huge news and the pregnant woman couldn't figure out what they could possibly be. She just prayed that things were going all right, especially with Jax and her. Every, single time she would talk to Jax, he only seemed happy, ecstatic really._

"_Look who I found?" Patrick's cheery voice rang through Robin's and his place, shutting the door when Brenda walked into the house with an insecure look on her face._

"_I'll be right back. My bladder has been killing me since I got off the plane. I need to use the loo," Brenda said, as she walked down the hall, disappearing into the bathroom._

"_The look? What the hell is a loo?" Patrick asked with a raised eyebrow, as he looked over at his girlfriend, who started to laugh. "What?"_

"_Patrick, the term "loo" is meant for the toilet or bathroom in British."_

"_But Brenda's not Britain, is she?"_

_Robin rolled her eyes, as she shook her head. "I am not going to even describe what Brenda's nationality or heritage is, baby. Think you can order me some pizza? I would prefer one with extra cheese and mushrooms, no pepperoni, but with extra olives, bell peppers, sausage, anchovies, and jalepeno's."_

_Patrick raised an eyebrow over at Robin. "Uh Robin, I am not sure if that's such a good idea. I mean, who's going to eat that? Just you?"_

"_No, I'll help her, now get to ordering our pizza," Brenda said, as she came out of the bathroom with her hands on her hips. "Besides, I need to talk to Robin if you don't mind?"_

"_Ew, you two are nasty," Patrick said, as he rushed into the kitchen to make the order of Robin and Brenda's overflowing pizza. "I swear… women have the weirdest cravings. I am so glad that I am male."_

"_Hey Bren, you all right?" Robin asked, as she watched her friend take a seat on the couch next to her on the big couch that she was stretched out on, curling her feet right under her. "You have got me worried and that's not good. You know how I get, so what's going on?"_

"_Well, a couple of things have happened, actually," Brenda began, as she looked over at her friend with a big smile on her face. "Jax popped the question two months ago the day before you realized Felicia was alive. You're the first person to know."_

"_Oh Bren, that's wonderful!" Robin gushed, as she then pulled Brenda into a big hug, and then pulled away, setting her hand on her belly. "I am so happy for you."_

"_Me too but there's also one more thing I need to tell you," Brenda started, as she ran her hands into her hair. "It explains why I have been acting so weird lately!"_

"_This sounds huge," Robin said, as she leaned back against the arm of the couch. "So, Ms. Barrett, soon to be Mrs. Jasper Jacks, what this HUGE news you've got to tell me?"_

_Brenda grinned over at her best friend and then placed her hand on her flat stomach. "I'm pregnant."_

"_Pregnant? Brenda, did you say pregnant?" Robin asked, as she looked over at Brenda, making sure that she was not hearing things._

"_Yes, I found out that day when you found out Felicia was alive. I found out right after I left," Brenda said with a deep sigh leaving her lips. "I am just not sure if it's such a good idea."_

"_Oh Brenda, why not?" Robin asked, as she placed her hand on Brenda's shoulder, and then squeezed it gently. "I mean, I think you're going to be a great mother, and you're giving Jax a child."_

"_I am a model, Robin," Brenda sighed, as she rubbed her temples. "What if I mess this up? This will be SO bad and Jax or this child won't want anything to do with me. Besides, I am going to never get my figure back, either. Do you know how hard it is to keep my body in shape?"_

_"Brenda, any, single time I needed you, you were there for me," Robin said with a genuine smile. "I mean, I honestly always thought when Jax and you got married before, you guys would have a couple of rugrats running around. You're going to be an amazing woman and you're going to be a wonderful mother to your future children. Besides, you're not supposed to keep the weight you once were before you got pregnant."_

_"Do you really think so?" Brenda asked, as a couple of tears fell down her face._

_"I know so," Robin said, as she moved to sit right beside Brenda, and then grabbed her hand. "The plus side of being pregnant is you got the father wrapped around your fingers."_

_Brenda laughed, as she looked over at Patrick, who was finishing on making the order of their pizza. "Oh, is that a fact?"_

"_Oh yeah… and sometimes I do it just for the fun of it," Robin laughed, as she rubbed her stomach, and she flashed Brenda a huge smile. "You're going to be an amazing mother."_

**Present**

Looking back to the middle of the Metro Court, she watched the bride and groom dancing with Patrick and her son. Mac and Felicia Scorpio were finally getting their happily ever after. They had tried for weeks to have a wedding. If it wasn't his job, it would be the weather, or it would be someone starting trouble. After having a long talk with Jax two weeks ago, Robin had made every attempt to give her uncle and aunt the happiness they both so deserved. Jax, Patrick, Nikolas, Elizabeth, and her had worked every tooth and nail to help out.

Patrick and Robin had decided to name their son Dale Noah Drake. They chose the name Dale after Dale Earnhardt, Jr., who was one of Patrick's favorite drivers. Noah had been so touch that their little had his first name, as well as Patrick's middle name. Dale was such a happy baby, always laughing and so giddy for a newborn.

The reception was almost over, though. They had gone through throwing the flower bouquet, Felicia's garter, and now, here Patrick was on his knees in front of Robin, sliding the garter up her thigh, a grin on his handsome face.

"We do not need front row seats of what used to happen in the supply closets!" came Epiphany Johnson's voice, as Patrick just grinned from ear to ear.

"Epiphany!" Robin groaned, as everyone, including Mac and Felicia, just laughed. She then looked down at a smirking Patrick, as she held the bouquet of white daisies in her small hands. "You're enjoying this way too much, Patrick Drake."

"Well, excuse me, but it's been a very long time since I've been able to feel you wrapped around my hard cock," Patrick whispered against her lips when he slid both of his hands down to her kneecaps.

"Patrick!" Robin groaned, as she got out of her chair, and she stormed out of the restaurant with Patrick following his beautiful girlfriend, grinning, as his eyes traveled over her frame from behind.

"I give it twenty minutes that they'll be back," Jax said with a chuckle, as he looked at his wife-to-be, and he placed his hand on her belly where their little girl was kicking against her mother's belly, Brenda's hand rubbing against the side of her stomach.

"I give it forty-five minutes," Brenda said with a smirk on her face, as she placed her other hand on top of Jax's that was on her belly. "You do remember they haven't had sex right before she got pregnant."

Jax just chuckled, as he placed a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek. "So Bren, how's little Katelyn doing?"

**Thirty Minutes Later**

"Oh Patrick," Robin groaned against his lips, feeling his hands sliding more firmly over her breasts, squeezing them gently, and he gazed into her eyes, his throbbing erection pummeling in and out of Robin's tight, wet heat. "I love you so much!"

It had been so long since the two of them had been so intimate with one another and she couldn't believe how good it felt. When they had rushed into the bathroom a while ago, they had quickly sheathed his thick erection, and before she knew it, they were making love to one another.

Sliding her hands up and down his sweat-slickened chest and then around to his back, she grinded her hips harder and faster, closing her eyes, moaning against his lips when he quickly crashed his lips against hers, pushing his tongue greedily into her parted mouth. Their tongues fused together, swirling and twirling around each other, panting heavily into each other's mouths. Feeling Patrick pushing harder and deeper, she felt him caressing her inner thigh, which was only triggering her climax getting closer and closer.

"Ro-Robin!" Patrick cried out, as he pushed harder and deeper inside of her wet center, he kissed down from her lips down to her bare shoulder where he began to place kisses along her soft, creamy skin. He caressed her breasts with his right hand, while his other hand stroked her inner thigh each time he pushed his length in and out, loving the sounds of her soft, yet sexy moans leaving her pretty mouth.

All he wanted to do was to fulfill her as much as possible and he would not stop until he fulfilled her every need of being pleasured by him. He could feel her tight heat grabbing onto his member like a vice that was sucking in every inch of him into her awaiting sex.

Continuing to push and pull, he felt a gush of wetness beginning to lather up his large cock, which began to erupt into the condom. He shivered, as he looked deeply into her brown eyes, noticing the tears in his eyes, and he immediately got concerned.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Patrick asked concerned, as he looked into her eyes, and he cupped her cheek.

"Marry me?"

"Marry you?" Patrick looked into his eyes, noticing the fear in her eyes.

"Yes, don't you love me, Patrick?"

"Well, yes, of course I love you," Patrick said, as he looked into her eyes.

"I know this all of a sudden, Patrick, and you might think I am going out on a limb, but I love you – more than anyone I have ever dated. The thought of not sharing my life with the father of Dale or the man that I am madly in love with terrifies the hell out of me. I want and need to be with you. I want to share every moment of my life – with you. So, will you marry me, Patrick?" Robin asked, as she placed her hands on his chest, and she felt him slide out of her, then threw away the condom, and then tucked himself away, sliding the zipper up. "You're MY guy. You're the most amazing, yet sometimes annoying, arrogant man I've known, but I love those qualities about you. I want to become your wife so much and I will continue to ask you until you say yes, Patrick. Please make me the happiest woman alive and allow me to make you the happiest man alive by marrying the mother of your child, Patrick Noah Drake?"

Listening to the sweetest proposal leave his girlfriend's lips, he chuckled, and he then pulled a box out of his pants pocket. "Well, I WILL marry you, but only if you wear this?"

Robin smiled, as she watched Patrick open the small box, and she gasped when she saw the ring right in front of her. "Wasn't this your mother's?"

"Yes… it is and I know she'd want me to give this to you, baby," Patrick chuckled, as he took the ring out of the box, and then slipped the ring on her ring finger. "And I think that it looks so beautiful on your finger, baby. If you haven't noticed, I plan on making you my wife."

Robin just buried her head in his shoulder, allowing him to fix her dress, not being able to hide the smile from her face. Robin and Patrick were finally getting their happy ending. The two of them had been through so much together and it was about time the two of them decided to finally give each other what they both needed and craved… each other's hearts.


End file.
